


More than Rogues

by LadyMorgaine76



Series: Beyond The Cockpit [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anyways... nothing like pwp... I promise., F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, From Tycho's defection to god knows when..., Healing Broken Hearts, I wasn't going to include smut, M/M, More Fluff than Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Relationships and friendships, Secret parent?, Some actual past affairs, When I get tired i guess, but there will be some after chapter 12 probably..., family affairs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-01-09 20:10:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12283551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgaine76/pseuds/LadyMorgaine76
Summary: Four legendary pilots.A Jedi.A princess.Six people share adventures and build a future amidst a civil war.Begins at the time of Tycho Celchu's extraction on Dantooine.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Discord's Rogue Squadron Chat Group](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Discord%27s+Rogue+Squadron+Chat+Group).



  Wedge looked through the viewport on the briefing room. Y-Wings and X-wings flanked the _Independence_ , as they travelled towards Dantooine.

 

  Since the tragedy of Alderaan, and the following destruction of the Death Star, that more and more people defected from the Empire’s service.

  Tarkin’s arrogance and cruelty, had the opposite effect of what Wedge was sure he had expected… instead of controlling through fear, what had happened was a backlash, with the surviving Alderaanians reaching out to the Alliance!

 

  He heard the door sliding and three figures emerging. Commander Narra and General Cracken followed Leia Organa into the room.

  Wedge admired her air of stoicism and composure, when he was certain her heart was breaking up deep inside… her sense of duty didn't allow her to mourn her loss the way they all knew she needed to.

  Her way of honoring her world and her people was to continue fighting. Not for revenge, but for justice.

  And to make sure no one else in the galaxy had to mourn the loss of an entire planet!

 

  He saw Leia and Cracken taking their seats, and Commander Narra connecting his datapad into the holoprojector.

  The image flickered for a second and then the schematics of the streets of Garang, the capital of Dantooine appeared.

 

  “Betcha it's another extraction mission.” Wedge overheard one of the commandos say. He exchanged a look with Janson and Hobbie. The Raltiirian shrugged in resignation.

 

  “Fishing more Imps to the cause…” Wes snarled.

  

  Hobbie kicked him in the shin, throwing his friend a dirty look. “Many of us started as Imps, laserbrain!” He reminded him. “The more we bring over, the better.”

 

  “Unless they're spies.” Wes insisted.

 

  “Shut up! Both of you!” Luke warned them, turning back on his seat to face them.

 

  The pilots went silent, as Narra dimmed the lights. The older man pointed at a red flickering spot on the map.

 

  “This is sector L-459. It's located on one of the most isolated blocks in Garang.” His deep voice announced. “Our mission, is to retrieve a defecting Imperial pilot. He's a TIE-fighter pilot... but more than that, we've been informed that he was often chosen as the private pilot for the Captain of the Impstar-two,  _Accuser_. In that capacity, he's been given clearance codes he wouldn't have had access otherwise. He brings his piloting skills and those codes with him, which is why I'm sending the newly assembled Rogue Flight to assist Captain Page's team.” The Commander nodded at Judder Page.

 

  “What motives did that pilot bring forward for his defection, sir?” Luke inquired.

 

  “Well, he's Alderaanian.” The Commander answered. “That alone is a good motive. He wishes to fight for the Alliance and bring down the regime that wiped his world out… the fact he's in possession of Intel and access codes useful for us, is a bonus.”

 

  “Took him some time to come over…” Wes scoffed.

 

  Leia, overhearing Janson's statement, threw the lieutenant a cold glare - which he caught on, lowering his gaze and shrugging.

 

  “A smart guy like yourself, must be capable of realizing that after Alderaan’s destruction, every single Alderaanian working for the Empire was strictly controlled… especially one serving aboard the _Accuser_. Their commanding officer is known for being ruthless to a fault!” Narra spoke, his eyes darting on Janson's direction.

  

  The Taanabian was an outstanding warrior and a very good pilot, but he had an extremely suspicious nature, which could cause trouble with defecting newcomers, from time to time.

 

  Wes remained silent, knowing full well he had over-spoken. Hobbie's side looks weren't helping either…

  He couldn't help himself from being cautious with these newcomers. He'd seen up close what happened when you trusted the wrong person; when you willingly accepted easy, tear-jerking stories. So, he'd learned not to take everything at face value. To take his time, observing, analyzing…

 

  He'd rather be suspicious than dead!

 

  Still, Wes restrained himself from any other comments, following the remaining mission debriefing with focused attention.

 

  When it was finally over, the lieutenant allowed himself to stay behind, instead of bolting off his seat, as he usually did. Wedge and Hobbie glanced at him, but he nodded at his friends, remaining on the room.

  He approached the table where Commander Narra was.

 

  “Yes lieutenant?”

 

  “ I wanted to apologize for that outburst, Sir. It was rude and unbecoming.” He stood straight, on his best military pose. "I will repeat such a behaviour."

 

  “I'll trust you not to, Lieutenant.” Narra stared intently in the younger officer's eyes. “Any personal opinions are NOT to be spouted out on official briefings, do I make myself clear?”

 

  “Yes, Commander.”

 

  “Good. Nevertheless, the Princess would like a word with you.”

 

  Janson winced at the mention of the Princess. She had looked positively furious over his outburst… if she wanted to speak _with_ him, it could only be for a follow-up dressing down.

 One he couldn't dodge…

 

*****************

 

  Princess Leia Organa’s office aboard the _Independence_ was simplistic, yet appropriate for someone of her status. Wes saw the seal of the House of Organa on the center wall, just above her seated figure.

 

  He stepped inside and readied himself to get royally scolded…

 

  “You called for me, My Lady?”

 

  “Yes, lieutenant. Take a seat.”

 

  Her eyes were a warm brown, but at the moment they pierced through him like shards of ice! “I'm pretty sure you're aware of why I demanded your presence here, lieutenant.”

 

  “Yes,” He answered calmly. “for my outburst during the debriefing.”

 

  “I did not appreciate your attitude! Whatever your opinions are on incoming defectors, do keep them to yourself! But mostly, keep them out of official missions' briefings.” She stared at him, leaning back on her chair for a while. After a few seconds she leaned forward. “Rank tabs off, lieutenant Janson.”

 

 Without missing a beat, Wes complied to her orders. Leia closed her datapad, resting her hands on her lap.

 

  “You're mad at me…” He told her matter-of-factly, the corner of his lip twitching slightly.

 

 “ Enough to want to throw something really heavy at your thick skull! Not that it would help…” She bit back at him. “Damn it, Wes! If you could stop being so…”

 

  “So what?” Wes raised an eyebrow.

 

  “So...you…” Leia made a face at the Taanabian. “You are going on this mission, and _you_ will be on your best behaviour.”

 

  “Because he's Alderaanian.”

 

  “Because he's my cousin…” She whispered.

 

  Wes opened his mouth, but the ‘oh!’ was inaudible. That was why she was even more exasperated with him!

 

  “You met his parents briefly, when you and your previous squadron escorted my father last year.”

 

  Wes searched his memories of that brief mission on Alderaan, - His only time on Alderaan! - and he remembered them instantly. The tall blond man and the short brunette woman.

  He'd interrupted what seemed to be an argument between the woman and Bail Organa… and ended up making a promise to the distraught parents of a young man, seemingly serving the Empire against his own will.

  He'd promise them he'd be on the lookout for the boy's whereabouts. He would try to get him out of there.

  He'd even trusted them with his great grandfather's necklace, as a symbol of the oath he'd pledge them...

  Wes instinctively took his hand to his chest, to the place where the small pendant used to rest. A pair of knowing eyes followed his gesture.

 

  “Time to do good on your oath, Wes.” Leia said, with a sad smile.

 

  “It's too late. They're gone. I failed them…”

 

  “You'll fail their memory if you give up! Go to Dantooine. Bring my cousin here. Then your promise will be paid, and the Celchus will finally rest in peace.”

 “Are you trying to cheer me up?” He smiled at Leia.

 

  “Maybe…”

 

  Wes stared at Leia, though his mind wasn't in the present moment. He recalled the feisty, sharp-tongued 16-year-old Leia, he and Piggy had met on a joint mission with a commando squad on Filve.

  It had been their first run-in with the Organas… but not the last.

  It had also been his first taste of a dressing down by the Alderaanian princess! His propensity for running off the mouth usually got him into some tight spots.

  Still, he'd developed a soft spot for the tiny girl. Not that he was _that_ tall, but at 16 she reached his shoulders if much! She reminded him of his older sister, in a way…

 Mia had always been strong-willed, intelligent and brave.

  Just like Leia!

 

  He had always kept a respectful distance, but in time they'd manage to create some kind of friendship, that allowed him these moments, where Instead of an official reprimand, they used their ‘ranks off’ method, and discussed things openly.

 

  “You're wandering…” Leia called to him.

 

  Wes blinked, his attention back into the present. “Sorry! Just… recalling things…”

 

  “Alderaan?”

 

  “And Filve!”

 

  “Ah… Well, you deserved it!” She argued.

 

  “You weren't supposed to be there.”

 

  “You carried me over your shoulder like a sack of tubers!” Leia reminded him.

 

 Wes rolled his eyes. “They were shooting at us!” He countered. “You ran from the Consulate, managed to barge right into our undercover assignment, they had DL-44’s aiming at us, and you complained about the way I carried you out into safety?”

 

  “I was younger then.”

 

  “So was I! And guess what? None of us is getting younger sitting here and discussing how inept I am at keeping my mouth shut.” Wes squinted.

 

  Leia shook her head with a smile. “Alright, Wes. Get your ranks back on and get out of here.” She waved him off. Janson got up, attaching his rank bar back into his uniform. He saluted her with a final wink and turned to the exit.

 

  “Wes?” Leia called.

 

  The lieutenant tapped his rank bar with a smirk.

 

  “You're not outside yet…” She waved a finger at Janson. “ Make sure you bring Tycho back.”

 

  “The who now?”

 

  “My cousin, laserbrain!”

 

  “Gotcha!” And with a chuckle, he left.

 

*************

 

  On the mess hall, the rest of the Rogues greeted Janson as he arrived.

 

  “Still alive, eh?” Hobbie patted him on his shoulder.

 

  “After that remark, I thought the princess was going throw you out an airlock!” Wedge snorted.

 

 “That's nice, Wedge.” Wes looked at his friend sideways. “Always good to know I have your undying support…”

 

  The Corellian made a small bow. “If it's worth anything, I'd be the first to plan a memorial to you.”

 

  “Comforting indeed!” The Taanabian said.

 

 From Wedge's side, Luke gave the two men a mock glare. “You guys done?”

 

  Wes and Wedge exchanged a look and nodded to each other. “Yep. All done.” Wedge replied, smiling at Luke, who returned him a wide grin.

 

  The exchange didn't go unnoticed by the other two pilots. Janson rolled his eyes with a naughty smile, while Hobbie smirked.

 

  It was quite obvious to them that Wedge and Luke were getting closer every day. Now, it was a matter of placing bets on who'd take the first step!

 

 “So, on to Dantooine…” Hobbie sighed.

 

 “Yes, we are.” Luke got back to poking around his vegetables. “You know this guy we're extracting, don't you Hobbs?”

 

  “I do.” The Raltiirian confirmed. “He was in the same class as me and Biggs. Didn't really mingle. The quiet type, you know? Or could just be rich kid's indifference. His father was the Head of Novacom. Born into money… Never really understood what drew the likes of him to a pilot's career.”

 

  “Why did you go?” Luke asked.

 

  “Mainly to piss off my old man. He was expecting me to follow in his footsteps and become a big shot naval officer, in some flashy Impstar!” Hobbie scoffed. “I thought he was going to have an aneurysm when I told him I entered flight school. He went through a nice range of colours!”

 

  “We can't choose our parents,” Wes told them, looking pensive. “I don't believe my father would even notice I wasn't there anymore… that is, until he realised I wasn't in the fields, working my ass off!”

 

  Wedge patted his friend on the shoulder. “Well, I think mine would be proud to see me fighting for the Alliance. Worried sick, but proud!”

 

  “I never knew my parents.” Luke chimed in. “But I'd like to think my uncle and aunt would understand this is the right thing to do. Uncle Owen would growl,” He gave a wan smile. “but in the end, he would understand…” Luke lowered his eyes, feeling a  lump form on his throat.

 

  “You ok, kid?” Wes asked him, the worry latent in his voice. Skywalker might be his new commander, but when it was just the four of them, there were no ranks. And Wes was his senior four years!

 

 “Yeah… it's just…” He sighed heavily. “The last time I spoke to my uncle, before… I talked back at him. My last day with them, I was upset with him. He was the only father I've ever know, and he died thinking I hated him.” Luke closed his eyes. “They died to protect me, and I didn't even tell them I loved them…” He opened his eyes to reveal a tortured look in his bright blue eyes. He gazed at his new friends and started to get up. “I'm sorry guys, I…”

 

  “It's ok, Luke. We'll comm you when we're ready to go.” Wedge whispered.

 

  Luke nodded then left, taking his tray. Wes and Hobbie glared at Wedge nodding at Luke's direction.

 

  “What?” Wedge asked.

 

  “Go, you fool…” Wes spoke under his breath.

 

  “He needs some time alone.” The Corellian countered.

 

  “What he needs, is a shoulder to cry on!” Hobbie bit back.

 

  “He needs you, you half-witted!” Wes added.

 

  “I don't think-” Wedge began.

 

  Wes grunted in frustration. “No. You don't think! At all! Now, shut up and go to him!”

 

  Wedge opened his mouth to complain but closed it again. Following those two's advice wasn't exactly considered a good idea, -most of the time.- but they might be right this time!

  He was falling for Luke! Hard! And fast! That scared him… but he couldn't abandon Luke to his pain!

 

  The nine hells be damned! He was going to Luke, and leave it all in the Tatooinian’s hands…

 

  “Comm me when Commander Narra calls for us.” He said, following the same path Luke had taken.

 

  The two pilots nodded at him. After he left, Hobbie turned to Wes. “I guess this counts as Wedge taking the first step!”

 

  “No! You haven't won the bet yet!” Wes squinted at him. “Before we see a kiss and get the details on who made the first move, my wallet doesn't come out!” He warned him, waving his fork.

 

  “Fair enough! Now, how about some details on what happened on the princess’ office? How many weeks of kitchen duty did you get?”

 

 “I never share how bad my dressing-downs are, Hobbs. You know that!”

 

 “That bad, uh?”

 

 “Shut up Hobbs…”

 

**************

 

  Wedge felt like a fool, standing at the door of the quarters he shared with Luke. It was _his_ quarters too! He could just go in!

  Still, he felt like he was intruding on the other man's privacy. He took a deep breath and decided on knocking.

 

  “Luke? Can I come in?” He was annoyed on how much he sounded like he was pleading with him.

  There was no answer.

  His shoulders sagged, and he was turning away to leave, when he heard the low _hiss_ of the door opening.

  Luke's eyes were red and his expression was of unspeakable pain…

 

  “Listen… Luke, I… I thought you might need to… talk…” The words came unsure. He wanted so bad to comfort him!

 

  Luke stared at him for what seemed like an eternity.

  Then he offered Wedge his left hand, inviting him in. Wedge entered the dimly lit room, closing the door on his way in. All of a sudden, he heard a low sob and felt Luke's head on the crook of his neck, and his arms pulling him closer. Caught by surprise, it took  Wedge a second to react. He wrapped his arms tightly around Luke, allowing the taller man to finish crying. He whispered softly in Luke's ear. “I'm here. For as long as you want me too.”

 

  After some minutes, Luke's head rose from Wedge's neck. This time, there was something more than pain shining in his eyes.

 

  “I love you…”

 

   _What?_

 

  Wedge pondered if he'd imagined those words, coming out of Luke's lips.

 

  “Kiss me, Wedge…”

 

  This time there was no shadow of a doubt. He stared confused at Luke. His gaze dropped to Luke's perfect mouth. There was nothing more he'd like to, than to oblige him…

 

  “Wedge…” There was something deeply arousing on the way he said his name. Whatever insecurities he still had about this, they were all gone!

  Wedge took the other man's face into his hands and gently probed his lips. He could taste the saltiness of Luke's tears on his warm mouth. Instinctively, he kissed the corner of Luke's upper lip, licking a last streaming tear. He parted slightly from the blond man, watching his eyes light up.

 

  “I love you…” He whispered, before reaching for his lips again and giving in to him. Luke held Wedge tight, like he was holding on to dear life! He parted the Corellian’s lips, deepening the kiss, inviting Wedge's tongue to explore his mouth.

 

  The moment seemed to last an eternity, and Luke could swear he heard his heart pounding madly in his ears!

  He wanted more! But both men knew this wasn't the time to do so…

 

  Luke didn't want a quick, shallow affair. That's was more Janson's style!

  No, he wanted something else. Something durable. He wanted a real relationship, even if they were in the middle of a war!

 

  How did that sentence go? Better to have loved and lost, than never to have loved at all!

 

  He wanted to love Wedge with all of his heart… and for the look he'd caught on Wedge's deep brown eyes, he knew the Corellian wanted the same!

 

  Luke and Wedge shared another kiss. The galaxy outside could be tearing itself apart.

  For this one moment, there was nothing more than both of them!

 

************


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rogues retrieve Tycho Celchu from Dantooine.

  “Weren’t we supposed to offer air support only?” Hobbie growled, dodging another blaster shot.

  


  “Sure...if your friend didn’t go and get caught!” Wes yelled back at him, climbing the building to a high spot where he could he could use his blaster rifle.

  


  “ He wasn’t my friend! Just my...you’re not even listening anymore!” He whined, laying low and shooting back at the stormtroopers trying to ambush them. “Leader, this is four. Five is on position.” He spoke into his commlink.

  


  The static-filled voice of Luke Skywalker echoed from the cylindrical device. “Go to two’s position. I’ve got eyes on the ‘package’.”

  


  Eyes on the package…

  Meaning he’d pinpointed Celchu’s whereabouts and was moving to retrieve him from Imperial custody.

  


  Himself, Wedge and Zev were Luke’s backup, while Commander Narra, Wes and Ketku had the higher ground, providing additional backup with their sniper skills.

  


  Page and his team made contact with Celchu, but their Intel had seriously underestimated the Imperial presence in the city of Garang and their continuous surveillance on any Alderaanian personnel, due to the risk of defection.

  


  And now here they were! Trying to solve that mess, and getting Celchu back.

  


 A double-click on their commlinks, was the signal. Hobbie heard the snap-hiss of Luke’s lightsaber and the grunting of men being taken down by him.

  Another double-click and the three of them swiftly rushed to Luke’s side, analyzing their surrounding and identifying possible targets.

  


  Wedge gazed at Luke, cutting through the back wall of the garrison with his lightsaber. “Show-off…”

  


  The Tatooinian looked sideways at him. “Got an easier way?”

  


  “Not really!”

  


  Luke pushed his lightsaber downwards. It was much harder than it looked at first sight, but the metal gave in enough for the rest of them to blast it open.

  Once inside, they systematically took down the guards, advancing quickly to where Celchu was supposed to be kept in custody.

  


  They searched the few cells until Wedge signalled them pointing at the door.

  


  “Artoo would be of help now…” Luke whispered. Their astromechs had stayed behind with their starfighters, keeping them ready for take-off on arrival. He couldn’t count on the trusty droid’s help to unlock the door. “Never the easy way.”

  


  Hobbie sneered at his CO and friend. “If it was easy, they wouldn’t send us, now would they!”

  


  “Stand back!” Luke yelled to the man inside the cell, throwing Hobbie and lopsided grin as he shot at the lock. “I guess they wouldn’t!” Luke and Wedge kicked down the door, revealing the man being held inside.

  He was Hobbie’s age, though slightly shorter. As he stepped outside Luke saw he was as blond as himself, with blue eyes so clear that it gave him an almost cold look. His lips were pressed into a thin line, denoting his suspicion. It was only when saw Hobbie that he seemed to relax a bit.

  


  “Derek ‘Hobbie’ Klivian!” He stretched out his hand, smiling at the Raltiirian. That smile was what change his demeanour completely. His features, at first giving a distant air to him, were now merry. “Good to see you! We feared they’d gotten a hold of you and Biggs.” He looked beyond Hobbie, as looking for someone.

  


  “Celchu… he’s not with us. He’s gone.” Hobbie informed him. The Alderaanian lowered his, nodding sadly.

  


  “He was the best of us all…” He whispered.

  


  “Yes, he was.” Hobbie patted him on his shoulder. “Let’s go. We don’t want to be here when the rest of the party comes crashing in.”

  


  “Good idea!” Wedge added.

  


  “Here, take this.” Luke turned to Celchu, handing him a DL-44 retrieved from one of the stormtroopers.

  


  The five of them left the building, shooting their way out, plowing through the incoming imperial reinforcements.

  


  “Speeders!” Wedge shouted, pointing at three brand new speeders on the road. He smiled at Luke rushing to one of them.

  Zev and Luke grabbed the other ones, with Tycho and Hobbie on their backs, shooting at stormtroopers.

  


  “Renegade leader? Rogue leader here.” Luke tapped his commlink. “We have the ‘package’ and we’re coming your way with brand new rides, courtesy of Garang’s garrison.”

  


  Luke could hear Narra’s gruff laughter on the other side of the line. “How thoughtful of them. No more gifts?”

  


  “We may have also picked some DL-44’s.” Wedge added.

  


  “I want one!” The deep, merry voice of Wes Janson made itself heard.

  


  “Aim straight and behave, and maybe I’ll consider giving you one!” Luke answered the brash Taanabian.

  


  “Yes, Boss!”

  


  “Artoo!” Luke changed to his astromech’s frequency. “Get our X-Wings up and running! ETA in 15 minutes or less!” The happy chirping of the little droid was his confirmation.

  


  They speeded through the streets, arriving fast at the other pilots’ positions. Precise shots from above rained on the pursuing imps, clearing their way to Page’s team stollen Lambda Shuttle.

  


  “Commander Skywalker.” Captain  Judder Page saluted him as the eight men arrived.

  

  “Captain Page.” Luke returned his salute. It was still awkward to him, to have men older and with much more experience than himself saluting him and obeying his orders. “Do you have space to store these babies?”

  


  Judder Page, an average looking man that could easily blend in everywhere, walked to the speeders, giving them an appreciating look. “Those will come in handy!” He smiled. “Always nice a touch, to come bearing gifts…”

  


  “And here’s your passenger!” Narra pointed at the Alderaanian. “This is Lieutenant Tycho Celchu.”

  


  “Yeah…” He cast an evaluating look at the young man. “I heard you - uh- come bearing gifts too.”

  


  “Yes, sir.”

  


  “Judd...Leave the kid alone.” Narra warned him, turning to Celchu. “He barks, but he doesn’t bite.”

  


 “Unless you’re an Imp.” Janson grinned, leaning on Hobbie.

  


 “Shut up, Wes!” Hobbie admonished him. “Whatever this guy tells you, believe half and doubt the rest…”

  


 “And you call yourself my friend.” Wes side-eyed his friend, pouting.

  


 “We’re chatting, or flying outta here?” Zev complained.

  


 Narra shook Page’s hand and the pilots headed to their X-Wings.

  


  Climbing into his cockpit, Wes Janson watched as the Lambda shuttle took off, with their cargo and the Celchu kid in it!

  


  He’d done it! He’d found the kid!

  


  Putting on his helmet, the Taanabian went through a quick flight check. “ Get it running Zapper.” He turned to his red R5 unit. “Thrusters on. Repulsorlifts on. All systems check. Let’s go, my friend!”

  


  The already familiar whistle of the Incom thrusters was like a sweet melody to him. He reclined on his seat, as he lifted his X-Wing and let it soar for a while, before taking up altitude and speed to breach through the planet’s atmosphere and gravity pull, right into the dark of space…

  


  Out there, in the cockpit of his starfighter, he found the peace of mind he needed. Punching the coordinates into his hyperdrive, he relaxed watching the stars stretching into lines around him.

  


  Janson closed his eyes, trying to get some rest. It was a long jump to Thila, he might as well take the opportunity to sleep!

  


   In his dreams he was just a kid, running alongside his siblings through the banks of the creek that ran across his family’s property, he jumped towards Mia’s arms, and she picked him up laughing. Derrit told him stories of the adventures beyond the stars they would all have.

  And then the scenery changed… he was leaning on a beautiful white balcony, looking at a wide valley, filled with hovercabins, with the snow-capped mountains on the horizon. he was handing a woman as old as his mother a medallion. A translucent golden circle encased on an Illum wood rim, engraved with the words _Love, Unity, Family_ , surrounding it.

  The dream changed once more, and this time he was back home, watching young kids running around a greenhouse he didn’t recognize. It was a beautiful thing, all in white. he could see a myriad of flowers inside of it. Flowers that adorned the hair of one of the little girls laughing and running. She ran towards him, and he saw pale blue eyes on her tanned face. She smiled at him, and the dream faded away…

  


**************

  


  Leia waited patiently on the Hangar of Delta base. She had General Airen Cracken by her side.

  


  “Did they report in already?” Leia asked the General.

  


  “Yes, your Highness. They should arrive at any moment now.”

  


  Leia couldn’t take her eyes from the skies outside… Tycho was her only remaining family member, and he was finally coming to the Alliance!

  

  She held her breath as she heard the all too familiar engines of the incoming X-Wings. She saw them glide effortlessly and land on a perfect maneuver. She counted them: Twelve. They were all here! The six pilots from Renegade flight and the six from Rogue flight!

  Following the starfighters, came the _Damyry_ shuttle. Leia followed it with her eyes. Watching has it landed. As it lowered its ramp and the men from Page’s team emerged.

  Worse to wear, but all accounted to!

  


  And then him…

  The blond man she’d been waiting for…

  Her cousin was here, finally!

  


  He walked to where she stood, raising his eyes at last. He gave her a smile that told her of the immense relieve he felt, but also the immense pain he carried.

  


  Leia smiled back offering him her hand, as he came closer to her. Tycho held her hand tight. “Hi, Leia…” He whispered shyly.

  


  “Hi, Tycho…” She turned to the General. “Would you give us a second?”

  


  “Of course, your Highness.” Cracken gave a quick bow, as he turned to meet his friend Arhul Narra.

  


  All alone, the two cousins embraced tightly. Both of them at lost for words, joined in the common grief of their homeworld and their entire family…

  They were the last ones, and that knowledge weighed them down.

  


  “Welcome, Tych! This is your home too now.”

  


  “I believe you want this.” He told her, letting her hang her arm on his, and giving her a stack of datacards. “It’s got all I could get my hands on. Access codes, tactical maps and the location of those missing scientists. It isn’t much, but after… you know… they revoked access to all Alderaanian personnel, until we had a chance to prove our loyalty.” He scoffed. “I’m sorry I couldn’t escape sooner…”

  


   “You’re here now!” She reassured him. “Now, come. I want to introduce you to our Head of Intelligence. General?” She called to Cracken. The graying General responded to the pilots’ salutes and headed back to where Leia awaited.

  


  “Your Highness.”

  


  “General Cracken, this is my cousin Tycho Celchu. A former member of the Fulcrum team!” Leia announced, a tone of pride in her voice. Tycho looked at her tenderly, saluting the General.

  


  “I was but a simple spy. I wasn’t attributed that call sign, I merely received orders from one of the Fulcrum Senior Agents” Tycho straightened himself, his aristocrat upbringing visible in his manner and poise.

  


  From the other end of the hangar, Wes, Wedge, Hobbie and Luke watched the new guy as he was being introduced by the princess to other High Ranks.

  


  “He’s a posh guy!” Wedge declared.

  


  “So?” Luke asked him.

  


  “So? How much do you wanna bet he’s gonna be put in charge of some war Corvette?”

  


 “A bet for real, or are you being figurative?” Wes turned to him.

  


 “For real!”

  


 “Well, I’m in!” Hobbie pulled out his pouch.

  


 “Twenty credits says he’ll be transferred to Alliance Starfleet.” Wedge said.

  


 “I’m in too!” Wes said. “I say he stays in Starfighter Command and gets assigned one of our squadrons.”

  


 “Nah…” Hobbie countered. “You see how Leia is parading him around? She’s gonna give him a whole squadron to command! Mark my words!”

  


  “Luke?” Wedge asked him.

  


  Luke shook his head. “Sorry guys. I can’t join the bet.”

  


  “You know where he’s going!” Hobbie squinted at him.

  


  “There’s that possibility…”

  


  “So, where’s he going?”

  


  “Sorry, Wedge.” Luke smiled at the Corellian. “But where’s the fun in that? You’ll find out in a couple of days…”

  


  Chuckling at their protests, Luke left them behind. He had a meeting with Cracken, Narra, Leia and that Celchu guy. He turned to the corridor leading to the General’s office, pulling out his datapad and turning it on. He smiled at the file it showed:

  


           _Tycho Mandirly Celchu_

           _Alderaanian_

           _21 years_

           _Human_

    

     _. To be evaluated, and if completely cleared,_

     _to be assigned to Rogue Flight!_

  Boy, was Wedge going to be mad about losing a bet to Janson!

    

  


****************

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rogues get intel over their new mission to Ralltiir. Tycho gets his new assignment and someone is happy over winning the bet... when a sudden piece of information can turn it all sour.

 

 

  “The moment of truth…” Wes rubbed his hands as he sat between Wedge and Hobbie. It was the first briefing since the Celchu kid had been apparently cleared by the higher-ups, and this was supposed to be the day they'd find out about his destiny on the rebellion.

  Hobbie smirked at his wingmate.”Wallets ready, guys…”

 

  “Quite happy for two men on the verge of losing a bet!” Wedge looked at the other two with a confident smile. “They're here.” Wedge nodded in the direction of the door.

  As military decor demanded, everyone in the room stood up until Commander Narra gave them the ‘at ease’

  The Commander headed for the desk, with Luke at his side.

 

  “As you've been previously informed,” Narra began. “we're headed for Ralltiir…”

  Wes looked at Hobbie, as his friend made a face.

  “... We've pinpointed the location of the scientists being held captive on the imperial complex…” The older officer pressed a button and a map an industrial block on Ralltiir flickered to life. “...right here. This will be a joint infiltration job. Page, Eldon and Feris,” He pointed at three of the commandos in the room. “will go groundside with Antilles, Janson and our brand new member of Rogue Flight, lieutenant Tycho Celchu.”

 

 Wes let out a ‘whoop’, while Wedge and Hobbie growled and muttered.

 

  Narra raised his eyebrows at the three pilots. “Lt. Janson… either you've taken a sudden like to your new squadmate, or your enthusiasm is due to a bet. Whatever is the case, do restrain yourself a bit more.”

 

  “Yes, Sir,” Wes answered, while his squadmates chuckled at him. “I'll collect the money on my way out…”

 

  Narra shook his head at the dark-haired pilot.

  Of course, it had to involve a bet! What else was he expecting from Janson!

  The man was always involved in every betting pool around the base…

  Looking unperturbed, he continued the meeting. “Like I was saying, before Lt. Janson's outburst, Lt. Celchu is, as of now, a member of Rogue Flight. You'll be flying with seven pilots, with Celchu being temporarily integrated into Janson and Klivian’s group. Lt Klivian?”

 

  “Yes, Sir?”

 

  “You will remain on reserve. Your family is too well known for us to risk sending you down there. However, we'll welcome your knowledge about your homeworld, therefore I'm assigning you to work with Captain Page on the extraction plan.”

 

  “I'll be more than happy to assist, Sir.”

 

  “On another note,” Narra smirked, peering at a young man trying to go unnoticed on the corner of the room, amongst the Renegade pilots. “Gale Havell? Really, Dale? No…”

 

  A young boy, barely an adult, made a frustrated sound, coming into full sight. “Why? I'm almost eighteen! I can join Starfighter corps if I want to!” His piercing blue eyes intent on the Senior Officer.

 

  “Not while your father is my superior officer, Dale Rieekan! Now go, before I feel tempted to tell the General.”

 

  The young man huffed, pouting visibly. “Fine… but you can tell my dad I'm not a child anymore! He can't keep on telling me what to do!”

 

  Dale Rieekan left the meeting, as Commander Narra signalled to his left. The blond pilot they had retrieved from Dantooine stood there, a distant though inquisitive look in his eyes.

 

  “This is lieutenant Celchu. I want you men,” Narra pointed at the Rogues. “To get him familiarized with the surroundings and our basic rules. And Wes?”

 

  “Yes, sir?”

 

  “I'm watching you.”

 

  Wes looked positively indignant. “I haven't done anything!”

 

  “I know!” Narra squinted at the Taanabian. “And let's keep it that way, for now, shall we?”

  “This is persecution…” Wes muttered under his breath. “It's unfair!”

 

  The Taanabian crossed his arms, trying to sound actually upset. But like most of the times, he ended up laughing with his squadmates. Everyone appreciated these small humorous events. It was a much-needed part of life in the Alliance when any mission could be their last.

  Not that anyone told Wes! After all, his ego had to be kept in check somehow…

 

  The only one who didn't seem to be amused was Tycho. He kept a tense posture, as he walked towards his new squadmates. He nodded slightly, greeting the two pilots. He took his place next to Hobbie.

  At least he had someone familiar to fly with…

 

  Hobbie smiled at his former classmate’s obvious discomfort at being pretty much thrown at his new squadmates like this. Even at the academy, he had been the reserved kind, preferring to be left alone, studying, most of the time.

 

  “Welcome to Rogue Flight, Celchu.” He told him honestly.

 

  “I’m glad someone _is_ welcoming me…” Tycho whispered, not wanting to draw even more attention to him. “The rest seems a bit… wary of me, I’d say.”

 

  “Can’t really blame them, can you? These guys live on suspicion. It’s not like we can welcome everyone with open arms just like that. A bit of caution goes a long way.”

 

  “I know Hobbs, and I do understand. I really do! But being on the wrong end of people’s mistrust is a bit unnerving…”

 

  “Well, you did volunteer to the academy…” Hobbie reminded.

 

  Wes turned suddenly to face the Alderaanian. Tycho involuntarily gulped, there was something in the other man’s eyes that made him feel an irrational fear. But just as quickly the dark-haired pilot looked away, though his expression was filled with hostility.

 

  Hobbie raised his eyebrows in a puzzled way, shrugging to convey the idea that he’d been also caught by surprise with his wingmate’s reaction.

 

 Trying to keep his attention on Narra and Skywalker as they went through all the details of the upcoming mission, Wes felt his entire body tighten with the tension of the barely contained irritation.

 They had told him Celchu had gone to the Imperial Academy against his will!

  

  His mind slipped to that moment, just a year ago, when he and Piggy had been assigned to provide undercover protection of the Viceroy Bail Organa. There he had met the Celchus, being informed that they were also working for the Alliance.

  He’d been there when Lady Tyra Celchu had stormed out of the room after turning to her cousin, visibly upset. She’d asked why he had not been able to keep her son out of the Empire’s service.

  She’d been visibly distraught, and one thing he couldn’t quite cope with was crying women. Wes had pondered whether to make himself scarce and leave Lady Celchu alone or to try and offer some kind word. In the end, it had been she who had spotted him, doing his best impersonation of an invisible man…

 

  He’d heard while Lady Celchu, quickly joined by her husband, had told him about how much she wished she could have her son, Tycho, close to her safely.

 

   _“He didn’t want to go… and there was nothing we could do…”_

 

  Her heartbroken look was still engraved in his memory. It was the same he’d seen his own mother’s face after Derrit had been drafted. And they ended up losing him barely two months after his graduation from flight school…

  Which explained why he’d felt the need to promise them he would keep his eyes open and try to find the whereabouts of young Tycho. And then he’d bring the boy back to his parents! He had no idea how he would pull that one off, but before he came to his senses he had made that pledge to them, offering the two his cherished medallion to seal the pact!

 

 Bringing himself back to the present situation, Wes instinctively took his hand to the place where said medallion was supposed to be. Instead, he had just his Heritage pendant… with Tyll’s ring attached to it.

  

  First Derrit, then Tyll…

  

  The Empire had many sins to pay for indeed!

 

 And blondie over there had most likely lied to his parents, so he didn’t have to admit he _wanted_ to join the flight academy!

  He’d better have a damn good excuse because he’d made a promise to his parents and now they were gone!

  


***************

  


  Luke was running through the corridors searching for Wes. He had felt the animosity towards Celchu, and the sheer rage in him had almost shocked him. That didn’t make any sense! He seemed accepting of the Alderaanian when they had brought him from Dantooine. What could have possibly happen in the meeting that had seen Janson change his mood so radically?

 

  “Hobbie!” He called out, seeing the sand-coloured head of his squadmate amidst the sea of personnel going by. He rushed to meet him, waving at Hobbie. “What the hell happened in there? Wes was positively angry when he left!”

 

  Hobbie grimaced. “Yeah...could have been my fault, which is why I was trying to catch up to him before he goes and does something really stupid!”

 

  “-er…” Luke squinted. “And what do you mean ‘your fault’?

 

  “I might have inadvertently mentioned that Tycho volunteered for the academy…”

 

  “You what???” Luke gaped. “Why? Don’t know how he is? It was a miracle already that he seemed to be cool with Celchu so fast! We better find him before he lands himself in a world of trouble….”

 

  The two friends ran like mad trying to find Janson. Luke hoped he hadn’t caught up to Celchu yet…

 

  A few minutes of speeding through the corridors later, they found Wes, making way through a couple of maintenance people, trying to get to where Celchu stood.

 

  “WES!” Luke screamed from the top of his lungs. “You stop right there!”

 

  The Taanabian turned to them, clearly annoyed that they’d found him before he had a chance to have a couple of words with Celchu. Nevertheless, Luke was the Lieutenant Commander and he owed the kid his due respect. He stood there, waiting for them to get to him.

 

  “Something wrong, Boss?” He scoffed.

 

  “Yeah! You!” Luke glared at Wes. “Free advice: When you have a squadron related problem, you come talk either with me or commander Narra first. Not, storming out to solve things on your bloody own!”

 

  “There’s nothing you can say that can solve this problem, Luke.”

 

  “Wanna bet?” Luke stood his ground until the other man lost his aggressive stance. “Well, then here’s some news for you hotshot! Tycho Celchu volunteered for the Flight Academy at Prefsbelt IV under the instructions of Bail Organa himself! Don’t believe me? By all means, march right into Leia’s office and ask her!”

 

  Wes frowned. “Come again?”

 

  “How can he come again, if he hasn’t even left?” Hobbie scoffed. Both pilots turned to glare at him, to which he just shrugged nonchalantly.

 

  “ Tycho Celchu was infiltrated into Imperial ranks, serving two purposes: One, as a ‘proof’ of loyalty from the Celchu family, so no one would be the wiser to their undercover activities; second, to act an Alliance spy. Just so you know, some of the missions we flew in and were successful, were due to Intel he had provided us! And before you start ranting about why this wasn’t known yet, it was General Cracken’s orders and I don’t have a habit of contesting the man.” Luke relayed to their friend. Wes seemed to be processing all of that information, then he seemed to brighten up, even sporting a huge smile.

 

  “Ah! Ok! Thanks, boss!” He said, waving them goodbye, and leaving them there, whistling as he strutted.

 

  Luke and Hobbie were left baffled.

 

  “Did that make sense to you?” Luke asked the Ralltiirian.

 

  “It’s Wes! It's not supposed to make sense.” He snorted. “Though it was weirder than usual…”

 

  Luke laughed at Hobbie. “I can totally see why you’re his best friend! I mean, you’re always so supportive and understanding of him…”

 

  “Easy there.” Hobbie rolled his eyes. “You might outrank me, but you don’t out-age me!”

 

  Luke frowned, sniggering. “Is that even a word?”

 

 “It is now!”

 

  They watched as Wes passed through Tycho and, to their surprise, stopped by the man seemingly engaging in a lively conversation with him. They saw Tycho change from being visibly tense to shaking his head and smiling at the Taanabian as he took Wes offered hand to shake it. After some other exchanged words, they saw the two men parting in a friendly manner, with Wes giving Tycho a pat on his shoulder before leaving.

 

  “Hey, Luke?”

 

 “Umm?”

 

 “Did we just witness Wes voluntarily apologizing for being a stubborn ass?”

 

 “It seemed like it, didn’t it?”

 

 “Yep!” Hobbie’s face fell. “ Oh, man…”

 

 “What?”

 

 “We never have a holorecorder when we need one…”

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mission is over, and the boys are back from Ralltiir. But Hobbie is left with conflicting feelings when duty and family collide.

 

  It had been a successful mission.

  The three scientists had been retrieved. The lab and all of the research had been destroyed. They had only one man down, floating on bacta with severe injuries. Every other loss had been at the machinery level.

 

  Yet, Wedge felt awful…

 

  He knew he’d had to shoot. That’s what they did! You get shot at, and you shoot back!

  That’s what happens in a war!

 

  And then Celchu had taken a good look at the dead officer, leaned down and took off his identity plaque…

 

_ Rodrick Klivian _

 

  So, now they were getting out of their snubfighters, landing on the hangar bay of the  _ Independence _ , and Wedge knew he had to break some hard news to a good friend…

 

  “Do you want me to go with you, Wedge?” Luke asked worriedly.

 

  “No. I have to do this myself…” Wedge held the ID tabs in his hand, smiling sadly. It wasn’t fair to have so many families divided in this war. They were just youngsters being sent off on mission after mission, dealing with the stress and the fact that many of the people they vaped were other young people, some of them drafted, who much rather be home than flying those death traps they called TIE fighters…

  … and they also had to ignore the fact that, some of them could be their own relatives.

 

  No. It wasn’t fair at all…

 

  Wedge left the hangar, leaving his friends behind and took one of the turbolifts to the Tactics Room. He felt helpless, thinking how to deal such awful news to a man who’d become a good friend.

  He exited the turbolift and waved his authorization cylinder for scanning. The door opened and he walked in, going straight to the place where Hobbie stood. The Ralltiirian smiled at him as soon as he saw him arrive, but his smile died at the sight of Wedge’s somber looks.

 

  Hobbie strutted towards his friend with an inquisitive look. “What’s wrong Wedge?”

 

  “Can we speak somewhere more private?”

 

  “Sure…” He signalled him to another room on the left. They went inside and Wedge locked the door. “You sound dead serious, Wedge. What happened?”

 

  Wedge took a deep breath, choosing his words wisely. “You know the mission got a bit complicated down there…”

 

  “As per usual.” Hobbie scoffed.

 

  “Yeah… well, we had to shoot our way out of there and… you know how it gets! It either us or them and…”

 

  “Wedge, just tell me what happened.”

 

  “I shot someone. We were already outside when this guy comes round the corner, Imperial Navy’s uniform. He shot at me, I shot back. He went down. Me and Celchu went for his blasters, and that’s when he recognized the man. I’m sorry…” Wedge quietly handed him the ID tabs, waiting for his friend’s reaction.

  Hobbie looked at the grey plaque on his hand. He stood there like frozen in time. 

 

  It was his brother’s name…

  His older brother Rodrick.

 

  He’d always been painfully aware this moment could come. He had two more brothers and four cousins out there. All fighting for the Empire…

 

  But the cold reality was much harder than the mere thought of a hypothesis.

 

  And now Rodrick was gone. Shot down by one of his best friends. 

 

  “Hobbs…?”

 

  “I...uh...I need some time to digest this, ok?”

 

  “Ok…”

 

  He turned to face the door, unlocking it. Before he stepped outside, he looked at Wedge with a blank look on his face.

 

 “I don’t blame you. I really don’t.” He whispered, as if the words didn’t come easily to him. “This is our job. It’s what we do. Anyone else, and none of us would be chastising ourselves over shooting them. It was my brother, but he was in the wrong place at the wrong time, that is all. You did your duty, simple as that.”

 

  Hobbie left his friend behind, walking as in a haze. He left the Tactics Room and entered the turbolift alone. 

  Wedge let him go. There wasn’t anything more he could do or say.

 

  It was another wound to be soothed by the passing of time…

  
  


***************

 

  The trip back to Delta Base, on Thyla, was more somber than usual. The pilots and the ground team had reached a silent agreement to leave Hobbie alone to his own thoughts. 

  He’d reach for them when he needed to.

 

  Still, that didn’t make Wes feel any better. His best friend was hurting, and he was feeling useless.

  As they reached Thyla, they took their snubfighters into the hangar. Wes left his X-Wing in a hurry, trying to reach Hobbie. The Ralltiirian exited the transported he came in and quickly made himself scarce.

 

  “Hey, Celchu!” He called the blond pilot. “Do me a favour, will you?”

 

  “Sure.”

 

  “Tell Wedge I’m going after Hobbie.” He said.

 

  The Alderaanian frowned at him. “Wouldn’t it be best to leave him to his devices?” He asked.

 

  Wes stopped, turning back to meet the Aldaraanian’s gaze. “He’s my friend.” He reminded him. “Besides, despite what you may have heard about me, I ain’t that callous! I think I can handle Hobbs…”

 

  “I didn’t mean it like that!” Tycho complained. “It’s just that he’s hurting right now. really bad.”

 

  “I know. And being alone is not what’s best for Hoobie. Trust me on this, will ya?”

 

  Tycho shrugged. “Do I have a choice?”

 

  “Not really.” Wes gave the man a shy smile. He waved at him and left, turning the corner.

 

  Tycho stood there, evaluating what little he’d already learned about the people in Rogue Flight.

  They were good people at heart. Crazy -- Especially that Janson guy -- but good.

 

  He was aware he’d have to work hard to fully earn their trust, but this was the best team to fly in and fight alongside to take down the Empire’s tyrannical rule!

  
  


****** 

  Hobbie lurked on a dim lit corner of the Hangar at Delta Base. He'd been in a bleak mode since their arrival from Ralltiir and there was nothing he could do to shake it off…

 Even his good friend Wes backed down, allowing him the space he needed to deal with his own demons…

  One such ‘demon’ had come in the form of his older brother, Rodrick.

 

  “Hobbs?” Wes’ voice carried an uncharacteristic shy tone to it.

 

 “Leave me alone, Wes.”

 

 The Taanabian stopped just a couple of steps from his friend.

  “Yeah… I just… well, Wedge told me the commander gave the day off tomorrow, so you can…” The worry was evident, both in his stance and his words. “Listen… If you need to talk…”

 

  “I know Wes.”

 

  “I'm so sorry.”

 

  Hobbie faced his friend causing Wes to wince slightly. His eyes were red and his fists were clenched so hard, his knuckles were white. 

 

  “He was my brother!” His voice came as a desperate sob. “I know he was the enemy! But he was my brother!”

 

  Wes pulled his friend to him, holding him tight. “I know…”

 

  Hobbie held to the man he came to think of as a brother and wept freely. He felt divided by circumstances. He loyalty was first and foremost to the Rebel Alliance, but today he'd lost one of his brothers, - his own flesh and blood. - someone he'd grown up with before political visions and a war came between them.

 

  “I can’t even mourn him…” Hobbie sobbed.

 

  “The hell you can’t!” Wes grabbed him by his shoulders. “Now, you listen, and listen carefully! Yes, he was the enemy. An Imp through and through. But I’ll be damned if you have to pretend this doesn’t affect you in way whatsoever! You can mourn him and still accept that there was no other way out in that situation. It was Wedge who took him down, but it could have been any of us! At least it wasn’t you…”

 

 “I know…” Hobbie whispered, his eyes on the floor, his demeanour a crushed one. “ He was the one closer to me growing up, you know? I never imagined one day we’d find ourselves on opposite sides of this fight.”

 

  “I know Hobbs. Family is like cards on Sabacc - we make due with the hand we’re dealt. - It wasn’t your job to convince any of them of the evil the empire is. That was their job to find out on their own. You’re a good man, Hobbie. One who broke the mould of what was expected of you. You saw the facts as they happened. You changed your views and now you’re here. With us! Your brothers all made their choices on their own too. The difference is that they feel comfortable standing up for the empire. Because it suits them. And you know that!” Wes draped one of his arms over his friend’s shoulders, leading him out of the hangar into the corridor leading to the turbolift that would take them to the panoramic viewport, on the upper level of the base. It was a good place to give his friend the privacy he needed for now… and time to weep his lost brother.

  
  


************

  
  


  The RecRoom was the usual bustling place, with Alliance personnel unwinding after another stressful day, fighting to see another day. But today they all avoided the table where the pilots from Rogue Flight tried to get their minds off their last mission with the help of a good dose of lum. Everyone was already aware that one of the imperials taken down was Lt. Klivian’s older brother and that it had been Antilles who’d shot him. 

  And the man looked absolutely miserable…

 

 “There was nothing else you could have done, Wedge.” Luke gave him a sympathetic smile, covering the Corellian’s hand with his.

 

 “I know. But it doesn’t make it easier.” Wedge answered, taking another swig of his lum.

 

 Zev and Tarajee nodded in understanding. The blue-skinned Twi’lek wrapped his lekku around his shoulders. “It’s a weight you’ll have to carry, Antilles. But Klivian knows what’s at stake here. He’ll mourn his brother, as he well should regardless of him being an imperial officer, and he won’t hold you accountable for it, I believe.”

 

  “He’s right.” Tycho gave his input for the first time, since arriving at the RecRoom. “We weren’t exactly buddies in the Academy, but Hobbie always struck me as a sensible and just type of guy. He’s quite able to make the distinction between duty and personal feelings. You’ll just need to bear with for a while. It can’t be easy for him to digest all of it.” The Alderaanian leaned back. “Are you sure it was a good idea to let Janson go after him?”

 

  Wedge managed to smirk at Tycho’s worried tone. “Yes, Celchu. Their good friends and Wes is a bit more observant than people give him credit for. He’ll know what to say and do.”

 

 “He’s an asshole!” Zev added. “But he’s a cool asshole…”

 

 “Asshole? Were you talking about me?” Wes’ voice came from the door close to their table. Hobbie walked by his side, looking somewhat beat down, but attempting a shy smile. “Can I join in? I always like to learn new stuff about me that I didn’t know!” He squinted at his squadmates. “Scoot it, blondie!” He sat down heavily next to Tycho, signalling the bartender.” Two more mugs, please.”

 

 “What’s the plan now?” Luke asked.

 

 “Get drunk, lose a lot of credits none of us has, on Sabacc, make fun of Luke’s hair,” Wes smiled cheekily, which earned him a dirty glare from Skywalker. “and blame every single one of our misfortunes on the Imps.”

 

 “Sounds like a good plan for me.” Zev raised his glass of lum, before going for his pocket where his deck of Sabacc was. “Which rules?”

 

 “Contract Sabacc.” Tarajee answered. 

 

 “Contract it is.”

 

 They all glanced Hobbie’s way, as waiting for his approval. The Ralltiirian pilot picked up his mug of lum and shrugged. “Today we forget, tomorrow we fight.”

 

  They lifted their mugs, repeating Hobbie’s words as if making an oath to their grieving friend.

_  Today we forget, tomorrow we fight!” _

  
  
  
  
  


***********************************


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rogues ponder on the never-ending repair works on the Falcon.  
> A mission goes somewhat sour, and on the way to visit their wounded friends, they bump into yet another brash Corellian.

There was an unusual air of calm around the base. Everyone seemed to be more relaxed than they'd managed to be in the two months after setting up shop on Thila.

   Ever since evacuating Yavin IV, every operational starfighter and ground squadrons had been jumping from one side of the galaxy to the other engaging on numerous missions, stocking up Delta Base with all kinds of supplies; proceeding with the usual hit and run attacks on Imperial forces; gathering Intel, but also retrieving an increasing number of defecting imperials and taking in the surviving Alderaanian community that was being openly persecuted by the Empire.

  On one hand, it presented them with new, logistical problems, on the other, it had brought new fighters to the Alliance.

  The majority of the surviving Alderaanian houses, had donated heavily to the Rebellion through Princess Leia.

  They wanted justice for their lost world and their deceased homeworlders, and they counted on the Rebel Alliance to dispense it!

  But today, the five men, chatting lively in a corner of the service hangar, felt the overall spirits around them somewhat eased. It was a rare moment of peace, when one could dedicate themselves to more mundane tasks, like enjoying some downtime between friends…

  ...commenting the unending _repairs_ of the old freighter in front of them!

 

  “Didn't he replace those compensators last week?” Wedge asked with a grin on his face.

  “I think they're the same ones. He just took them out only to put them back on.” Hobbie noted, raising his eyebrow at Luke.

  “Well?” It was Wes’ turn to pester the Tatooinian.

  “I don't know what you mean.” Luke answered without hesitating, though he seemed more interested in the contents of his datapad.

  “Yes you do.” Tycho side-eyed their CO. “He's doing it on purpose!”

  “No he's not!” Luke countered.

  “Yeah! He is, Boss.” Wes smirked as they watched Han Solo going around the Falcon on another one of the endless repairs of the freighter.

  “C’mon Luke!” Wedge chuckled at his boyfriend. “Everyone knows he's been using those kriffin’ repairs as an excuse to ‘stay just a while longer’...”

  “And we can guess the reason…” Wes added.

  By his side, Hobbie nodded in agreement to his wingmate. “It's so obvious, Wes gave up making a betting pool over it.”

  The Taanabian pilot smiled. “True.”

  “You're imagining things…” Luke murmured, though he was amused by his friends’ ramblings.

 Of course he knew what they meant… or rather _who_!

  

  Han tried playing it cool, pretending he wasn't committed to the Rebellion and that at any given time he could leave to sort his debt to Jabba, back in Tatooine.

  And then he went and always found excuses to stay. - General Rieekan needed his assistance on some matter; the Falcon had a its power cells down; the Rogues asked for his help; the Falcon was having hyperdrive issues; He and (reluctantly) Leia needed his help on some mission; the Falcon needed new acceleration compensators… - The list just kept growing, with its constant being the permanent need of the Millenium Falcon for repairs.

  

  It was always ready for any mission… but never when Han ‘decided’ it was time to go!

  And it always coincided with the times that Leia voiced her frustration at Han not taking on an official role in the Alliance!

 

  Which was what his fellow Rogues were implying: Han wasn't leaving because of his unresolved feelings for Leia.

 

  “Well?” Wedge's voice broke his introspection.

 “Well what?”

 “Are we right or not?” Wedge insisted.

  Luke rolled his eyes. “You could just leave Han alone, you know?”

  “But he is sweet on the princess?” Wes crossed his arms, turning to face Luke, while Hobbie and Tycho peered at his side.

  Luke mumbled, but gave up. “I'm not sure ‘being sweet’ on Leia is the right way to describe it…” He conceded. “I think he's been so used to being alone and not being able to trust anyone, that it's hard for him to face the fact he _does_ care for Leia! Opening himself to her and acknowledging he's developing deeper feelings for the princess, his probably messing with him. That's why he's stuck between wanting to leave and get back to his old life, and staying here, officially as a rebel officer, like Narra and Rieekan have trying to push him into…”

  “Is he afraid of his feelings for Leia, or the possibility she won't reciprocate?” Wedge asked.

  “Probably both…” Luke pondered.

  Wes turned to Tycho. “She's your cousin.”

  “So?” The Alderaanian squinted at him.

  “You could, uh, investigate…”

  “You did not just ask me to spy on my cousin so you can satisfy your curiosity…”

  “This isn't about me, Blondie…” Wes gave him a cocky smile as Tycho pointed at him with a frown. “It's for the greater good!”

Tycho opened his mouth to protest, but closed it shut, clenching his hand in front of his lips. He took a deep breath and continued. “You know…? You would gain so much from keeping your mouth shut, from time to time…”

  “If I would do that, people would think I'm sick, or depressed.” Wes gave him a side look, leaning back on the wall. “I guess that means you're not doing it?”

  “If you have a good grasp of Basic...yeah, that's what it means!” Tycho shook his head. “I'm not going to pester Leia about Han!”

  Wes made a face at the Alderaanian. “I have to do everything myself…”

  “No.” Hobbie told him.

  “Aww, c’mon Hobbs!”

  “No! You'll do something incredibly stupid, get caught and I'll probably be unlucky enough to be either in the vicinity, or you'll end up dragging me into whatever half-assed plan your concocting right now, and I'll end up joining you on kitchen duty!”

 

  The other three pilots broke out in laughter, watching Wes frustrated looks.

 

  “Very funny, guys…” Wes pouted. “Spoilsport!” He bit back at Hobbie, turning his back on his squadmates and exiting the hangar.

  “He's not going to let it go, is he?” Tycho asked.

  Hobbie sighed in frustration.“Not a kriffin’ chance…”

  “He's a fixed ideas kind of guy.” Wedge confirmed.

  Luke smiled at the Corellian. “Which is just Corellian Basic for Stubborn!”

  “I thought so…” Tycho chuckled.

  


********

  


     A couple of weeks later, the seven pilots of Rogue Flight had come back from a skirmish with an Imperial star destroyer.

  Beaten and battered, with Hobbie and Tarajee being readily transported to MedBay, where they would have to spend some time in Bacta, and Wes sporting a nasty bruise on his ribcage, the pilots had a very concerned Han and Leia waiting for them on the hangar.

  “What happened?” Leia asked them, heading towards Luke and Tycho.

  “Intel was wrong…” Luke sneered. “ _That_ was not a supplies convoy!”

  “We were set up…” An exhausted Wedge informed. “Gold Squadron is down to half. Blue squadron lost eight pilots, and we can consider ourselves lucky for making out of it as it was…”

  Leia gave them a sympathetic look. “We found out who passed them the information.” She whispered. “He's already detained. A communications officer… Lt. Dorvall.”

  The pilots exchanged a surprised look. “That big bloke always in a good mood? The guy from Corulag?” Luke inquired.

  Han nodded at him. “Yeah… that guy… turns out he'd been leaking Intel to the other side all of this time.” He rested his hand on Luke’s shoulder. “C’mon kid. Rieekan and Cracken want your mission assessment. Yours too, Wedge.”

 “Okay…” Wedge whispered. “We'll see you guys later.”

  Tycho and Wes nodded at them. “Don't worry.” Tycho said. “I'm going with Wes to check on Hobbie and Tarajee. Maybe Zev will have some update on their condition.”

  “Yeah.” Wes agreed. “We'll comm you when we know more.”

  “Thanks guys.” Luke patted Tycho's shoulder. “We'll meet you on MedBay when it's over.”

  “See ya later Boss.” Wes waved at them, turning with Tycho to the corridor that would lead them to the MedBay.

  “They're going to be fine… you'll see…” Tycho said, more as a reassurance to himself then to his squadmate.

  Wes’ looked at him with no real light to his gaze. “I know…”

  The remained silent the rest of the way. Fatigue and battle stress weighing them down.

  They turned to another corridor when a red-headed man collided against them.

  Wes was the first to react, glaring at the newcomer. “You blind or what?” He raged.

  Tycho stepped in front of him, separating both men. “Easy, Wes.” He pushed him gently. “None of us were really paying attention, so we can't just blame him.” The Alderaanian turned to the Red-head. “Who are you? I don't remember seeing you around.”

  The other man straightened himself up. There was a certain cockiness to his demeanour, almost over confidence.

  “The name's Dash! Dash Rendar!” He offered his hand to both pilots. “I came with my freighter, the _Outrider_ , you might have seen it when you landed…” He took an evaluating look at the dirty orange flightsuits of the men in front of them. “You're X-Wing pilots, aren't ya?”

  “And you're another Corellian.” Wes squinted at the man.

  “Damn right!” Dash smiled.

  Wes scoffed at him, shaking his head. Tycho rolled his eyes, facing Dash. “Joining the Rebellion?” He asked.

  Dash made a face pointing at himself. “Me?” He snorted. “Nah! Not interested. Just doing an occasional transport for brand new astromechs. Your bosses pay me, I deliver!”

  “The rebellion could always use more skilled pilots...assuming you have good piloting skills.” Tycho crossed his arms, analyzing Rendar.

  The Corellian snorted. “Thanks, but no thanks! I'm not in this for your rebellion, guys. I'm in this for the money!” He gave them a lopsided grin.

  “A smuggler.” Wes said matter-of-fact.

  “Got something’ against smugglers?” Dash asked.

  “Depending on their motivations…” Wes nodded.

  “Listen Pal!” Dash poked at Wes. “I'm a smuggler, not a pirate!”

  “There's a difference?” Tycho asked him.

  “Pirates have no sense of moral and no ethical rules… We do!” Dash pointed vehemently at his chest.

  “Good to know.” Wes mumbled. “Now, if you don't mind we've got friends on the MedBay…”

  “By all means.” Dash stepped aside, waving them in, and just like that, he proceeded down the corridor.

  “Charming personality!” Tycho scoffed.

  “At least we won't have to put up with the likes of him for much longer.” Wes rolled his eyes.

  “Small blessings…” Tycho agreed, chuckling at Wes’ open mistrust towards the other man.

  

  Putting that ‘encounter’ behind them, they rushed to see their friends. They hoped the doctor would have good news for them…

 

  “You should get that checked too.” Tycho told the other man as they arrived the MedBay. “It doesn't look good.”

  “I've had worse.” Wes shrugged.

  “Still.”

  “Okay… I will...sheesh…”

  Zev welcomed them with a smile. “They're gonna be fine.” He said, patting their shoulders.

  The three pilots exchanged hugs.

 

  Hobbie and Tarajee were going to be just fine!

  They were alive, and their friends were going to pull through!

 

  That was a small victory for them, after such a disastrous day…

  “You go get that seen by the doctor. I'll comm Wedge and Luke.” Tycho smiled at the Taanabian.

 “Yes, ‘mommy’...” Wes gave him an innocent look that made Tycho roll his eyes in frustration.

 

   _“Crazy...all of them!”_ Tycho thought. _“And I get to call them friends…”_ He smiled to himself.

  The pain was always there. But sometimes, -just sometimes…- his squadmates managed to put a smile on his face!

  
  
  
**********


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Eve of the first Galactic Life Day since Alderaan's destruction sees Tycho break down...  
> But Wes isn't giving up on his friend!

**Life Day’s Eve, Thila**

 

   “Leave me alone, Janson…” Tycho’s uncharacteristically loud voice echoed through the corridors of Delta base on Thila. They had just landed from a hit and run mission, where Tycho, for whatever reason - though Wes could take a wild guess! - had had a rage outburst, trying to throw himself at the Star Destroyer they were attacking!

 

  Wes was still on edge, after putting himself right in front of the Alderaanian’s X-Wing, trying to convince him to stand down and get back into formation, while Wedge chased Tycho, threatening to hit him with an ion blast. It had been testing to their nerves and completely unexpected from the usually calm and collected Alderaanian.

  “The hell I will!” He yelled at his squadmate, catching up to him as he entered the gym the personnel had managed to improvise. “What were you thinking out there, today? Were you trying to get yourself killed? Because there are easier ways, that don’t include abandoning your wingman!”

  Tycho turned to face Wes, opening his mouth to give him a snappy response, but seeing him clenching his hands so hard his knuckles were turning white, accompanied with the hostile frown and the tight lips, made him hesitate. “I… you don’t understand…”

 

  Wes shook his head, muttering angry words in his native language and pointing at Tycho. “ You were going to accomplish nothing with that stunt you pulled! All you’d be, was a greasy stain on the side of that Impstar. We’d be one pilot down, and in the end Commander Narra and Skywalker would have been called to answer on why they allowed an unbalanced man  to fly for the Rogues…”

 

  “Like you care!” Tycho bit back at him. 

 

  “You bet I do! They’re my friends, damn it! And you almost jeopardized the mission!”

 

  “Well, look at you!” Tycho widened his eyes on what was clearly a mocking stance. He was furious for being called out by someone who he'd just met a couple of months ago. Deep inside he knew Wes was right, in a way. But it angered him to have those facts thrown into his face by the Alliance’s resident clown! “Going all responsible of a sudden! Fuck off, you and your fake concern. What do you care if I live or die, anyway?” 

  That was the real issue…

  Why should some stranger care about his survival, when he was feeling dead inside anyway?

 

  “Is that what you want?” Wes asked, looking furious as he grabbed the other man’s arms tightly.”Do you wanna die?”

 

  “Let go of me.” Tycho fought to be free of Wes’ powerful grip. But it was more than his actions he wanted to escape… It was his words, wounding him deeply. Bringing to his mind the faces of all the loved ones he would never see again...

 

  “DO YOU WANNA DIE?” Wes raged back at him, holding him close to his face.

 

  “YES!!!” Tycho’s scream was a pain-filled wail. The blond pilot broke down, collapsing into Wes’ chest, trying to punch his arms with no real strength left in him. Blinded by sheer hurt and rage, his punches failed, allowing Wes to grab his wrists, pulling him that much closer to him. The Taanabian held onto Tycho, allowing the younger pilot to hide his face on his neck as he cried uncontrollably.

  Wes saw a worried Leia Organa, followed closely by Luke and Wedge, arriving at the facility’s door, looking at him. He signalled them not to come in, his face showing the worry he didn’t dare show Tycho.

 

  “It’s ok, kiddo. I’m not going anywhere…” He murmured, trying to reassure him.

 

   Relieved that Wes seemed to have everything under control and nodding in agreement, the three of them turned back to leave the premises. 

  The princess took a last glance at her sobbing cousin and then stared directly at Wes. He simply mouthed a ‘don’t worry’ her way, turning his attention back on his friend.

 

  “You let that all out, you hear me? You cry all the pain away. It won’t do you any good to allow it to lose your focus.”

 

  “I can’t take it anymore… you don’t know what’s it’s like...you don’t understand...you can’t…”

  “Explain it to me then.” Wes loosened his grip on Tycho's arms, staring intently into his reddened eyes.

 

  “They took everything away from me, Wes,” Tycho let out a sob. “everything… And sometimes I ...I forget… Sometimes I think about things I’d like to tell my mom. Things I left unsaid to my dad… to my family. And I…” He bit his lip, wrapping his arms around himself. “I forget, for a brief moment that they’re not there! Nothing is there! It’s one huge void! Rocks hovering through space, where a entire planet should be! And it drives me mad! It’s not just my family! It’s not just my home! It’s… the whole of Alderaan...gone. Because a monster needed target practice. Women, men, children, everything and everyone...gone… and I’m lost without them…” Tycho wept, staring into this man eyes… someone that, just a minute ago, had been yelling at him. And now he was the one offering him a shoulder to cry on, soothing him, calming him. How awkward that was…

 

  Wes rested his firm hands on the other man’s shoulders as he pulled him gently back into his firm embrace, rocking him as if he was a vulnerable child, instead of grief hardened warrior.

 

  “But Tycho… don’t you see?” He smiled sadly, whispering on the Alderaanian’s ear. “If you take your pain and let it consume you, what justice have you brought to your family? To your world? “ He asked. “You’re right. I can’t understand. But I can be here when you need someone to listen to you.” Wes backed out just a tad, enough to gaze directly in Tycho's eyes again. “We’re squadmates! Fight them! But do it the right way. Don’t throw your life away because it hurts too much. Live! Despite what the Empire had planned for your people, despite the fact they are hunting down the survivors. Live and fight them! With all your might, my friend! And we’ll be here for you.”

 

 Tycho sighed. “Even remembering them hurts. But at the same time, I’m scared I’ll forget them one day… well, not them,  _ them _ , but the small details, you know? I want to hold onto those memories, but I’m filled with this oppressing feeling of … I don’t know… it’s like I can’t breathe. Like for a moment, nothing makes sense anymore…”

 

  “It’s called an anxiety attack. You have them because you experienced a massive traumatic event. It’s normal...unfortunately .” Wes gave him a half smile, brushing away a strand of hair from the Alderaanian’s eyes.

 

  Suddenly something clicked on Tycho’s mind. 

 

  “ You’ve gone through something of sorts, haven’t you?” He asked calmly.

 

  “Yes. I’ve been through my share of bantha crap.” He confirmed. “But this is not the time to talk about me. Earn my trust and that will follow.”

 

  “So, what now?” Tycho gazed at him.

 

  “You own up to the fact you need help. You ask for help, and you accept said help. And then, you start building some new, painless memories to hold onto when the darkness lurks.”

 

  “Easier said than done…”

 

  “I can help you with that!” Wes told him with a sly smile in his lips. Tycho couldn’t help but smirk at him.

 

  “I was wondering when the conceited asshole was making his appearance.”

 

  “Conceited? Me? No!” The Taanabian was smiling openly now. This was a stupid idea, but damn… maybe it was just what he needed. Both of them! “Come here.” He signalled Tycho, who looked at him suspiciously. “You can always say no or slap me, if you want to.”

 

  “Say no to what?”

 

  “This…” Wes pulled Tycho closer to him, slowly enough to make the Alderaanian realise what his intentions were. 

  When their noses were just touching, he paused, giving the other man time to decide if he’d allow the next step. Tycho leaned slightly, giving him the silent permission he needed.

  Wes brushed the other man’s lips tentatively, probing, teasing. When he felt Tycho opening his mouth a bit, he took his invitation , kissing him softly at first, aware of his every reaction. Tycho surrendered to it completely, wrapping his arms around Wes’ neck and pressing his lips harder on the Taanabian’s. 

  Wes deepened the kiss, enjoying the feeling of Tycho’s eagerness, taking the lead, exploring his mouth with his tongue. Unapologetic and unabashed!

  With his eyes still closed, Wes broke the kiss, smiling at Tycho’s protesting moan. He went back for a soft brush on his swollen mouth, distributing small kisses all over his lips and finishing it with a small, quick kiss.

  When they finally parted, Tycho had an amusing look on his face, seeming perplexed. 

  “Wow! Ok! That was… quite a kiss! I liked that detail at the end, with the quick kiss. That was…” He stumbled on his words. “Wow! You’re quite a good kisser, you know?”

 

  Wes smiled widely at him, brushing his hair back. “Thanks! How’s that for a new memory?”

 

 “Pretty good!” He nodded. “So, you just go around kissing everybody?”

 

  “Like this? Not really… but I see no problem in being affectionate towards my friends! If women can go around hugging and kissing, just because they’re friends, why can’t men do the same?” He shrugged.

 

  Tycho let out a loud chuckle. “You do have some outlandish points of view… I like that!”

 

  “But we’re not dating!” Wes warned him, waving a finger at the Alderaanian. “It was just one kiss. We’re in the middle of a war and I don’t do relationships! Just thought I should tell you, before you start getting the wrong idea about this!”

 

  “Don’t worry. I’m not interested in relationships either, for the time being. Your reasons also apply, of course. I’m not keen on falling for someone who works and fights alongside me, only to risk losing that person.” Tycho explained. “I already have too many people to mourn…”

 

  “So, we understand each other.” Wes wrapped his right arm around Tycho’s shoulders, leading him out of the gym. “I am however, available to be your friend!”

 

  “I’ll take that!” Tycho answered, with a glowing smile.

 

  “And to kick your ass in hand-to-hand combat training…” He added winking at Tycho, who grumbled at the thought.

 

  “ _ That _ , I could do without…”

 

*************


	7. Chapter 7

(1 ABY)

 

  “Why do I have to be subjected to this?” Tycho moaned. 

  “You're the one who lost the bet…” Wedge reminded him, smirking at the other two pilots sniggering at Tycho.

 

  “I don't want to go around disguised as a woman! Find some other punishment…”

 

  “Not a chance!” 

 

  The three pilots turned as the door opened. A smiling Leia was carrying dresses on her arms with Luke on tow carrying two bags.

 

  Tycho glared at his cousin. “I can't believe you agreed to this. You're supposed to be on my side!” 

 

  “Listen, Tycho… No one told you to play Sabacc with three Corellians. You knew this was bound to happen!” She reminded him, barely holding her laughter.

 

  “Right now I hate all of you!” Tycho huffed, arms crossed and an upset expression.

 

  “You can always try to convince people it’s your twin, or something.” Hobbie offered

 Tycho raised his eyebrows, giving his friend mischievous smile. “Oh boy… you have no idea....” He winked.

 

  Leia shook her head watching Hobbie’s confused expression, sitting near Luke and Wedge. “Shut up and go try those on.”

 

Tycho made a face and sighed, but in the end he obeyed her. 

  Inside the refresher he took a dismayed look at the dresses. He was going to be the laughing stock of everyone...that he was sure!

 

 Groaning all the time, he put on the first dress, a white and pink organza nightmare, and tried to see how it looked on the refresher’s mirror. He threw his head back in despair.

  He was sure that one had been Wes’ pick...

   “I look like a kriffing wedding cake top!”

  Taking a deep breath, he stepped outside . As he'd anticipated, they broke in laughter at the figure he presented. Leia shook her head vehemently.

  With a scowl, he went back inside. The second dress had a more classic look, not being so...poofy.

  Though it was lavender.

  And Tycho hated lavender…

 

  Again he went outside, and this time no one laughed. Actually they seemed to be evaluating the dress.

 

  “It's nice.” Leia said.

 

  “Not as overbearing, at least.”Wedge nodded.

 

  But Hobbie and Wes didn't seem to share their squadmate’s opinion.

  “Well?” Tycho inquired.

 

  “It's the shoulders.” Hobbie answered.

 

  “The shoulders?” The Alderaanian frowned.

 

  “Yeah!” Wes added. “It's strapless, you know? Your shoulders and your arms stand out too much! Doesn’t look good on him.”

 

 Tycho's shoulders slumped. “It’s not a beauty pageant, asshole…” But he gave in, and once again he went to try another dress. He went through the dresses, looking for one that would basically cover him from his neck to his toes. He found a Sapphire blue dress, with long wide sleeves. 

  The round neck was discreet enough to please him, the only issue could be the fact that it was a tight fit right to the middle of his thighs, from where it widened in a soft ruffle pattern.

 

  Tycho pinched the bridge of his nose.

  “Why…? What was I thinking, playing against those three?” He mumbled. He left the refresher for the third time, to join his friends on the room.

   He opened his arms in a questioning manner.

 

  “Not bad.” Leia nodded in approval.

 

  The other men exchanged looks, seemingly approving the dress.

 

  Wes looked serious, looking at the dress. He twirled his finger, so Tycho would take a turn. 

  The Alderaanian just squinted at him.

  Wes repeated the gesture, and this time Tycho obliged him. He turned around grumbling all the way.

 

  “Satisfied?”

 

  “Yeah.” Wes said, unaffected. “Just wanted to be sure your rear end wouldn't spoil the deal.”

 

Tycho gaped at him, looking at his behind. “My rear end looks just fine, thank you!” He bit back, while the rest just laughed.

 

  “I'll say!” Wes rose and lowered his eyebrows twice, throwing the Alderaanian a naughty smile.

 

  Tycho stood in front of Wes, staring at him intently. “If I see one single holorecorder in the RecRoom, you're dead Wes!”

 

  Wiping her eyes while trying to control her laughter, Leia turned to her cousin. “We won’t let him near any holorecorders...”

 

  “You do that!” He complained. “You’re getting a kick out of this, aren’t you?” His eyes darted on the Taanabian’s direction.

 

  “Can’t just be me walking around in a woman’s dress!” He said, recalling the exchange of pranks between him and Tycho, on the Alderaanian’s lifeday, in which the other pilot had ended temporarily purple-haired and Wes ended on a tight fit sparkly dress to match Tycho’s hair!

  It had been fun!

  And the night had been...rewarding...

 

  “Now, you need makeup and a wig,” Hobbie opened the two bags Luke had brought with him, taking various items from them. “and shoes obviously.” He showed him a pair of black high heels.

 

  “I will not wear those...things…” Tycho gave him a murderous glare “You better have something I can walk with, or you'll see where I'll be sticking those heels!”

 

  Hobbie shrugged and took out another pair of shoes, these ones with medium heels. “Whatever… no one's gonna see them under the dress anyway.”

 

  The Alderaanian took the shoes and the rest of the items from Hobbie’s hands. “Fine! Now, get out of here...all of you!”

 

  They got up and left for the door, leaving only Leia behind.

 

  “Come on, I'll help you--”

 

  “Did I stutter? Shoo! Every single one of you!”

 

  “Okay… but don't come to me and complain if you look like a walking disaster.” She threw back at him, following the pilots.

 

  Finally alone, Tycho locked himself on the refresher. He stared at his own reflection…

 

  “This is going to be a long day…” He complained, trying to get himself into that ridiculous getup the guys had pinned on him. 

  Just as we trying to figure out how to put on the wig, Wes’ mocking smile appeared, reflected on the mirror.

  “Didn't I tell you to leave?” Tycho asked to the reflection in front of him, not turning to face Wes.

  Sauntering his way into the refresher, the Taanabian pilot grabbed Tycho's waist pulling him closer and resting his chin on the crook of the other man's neck. “I chose to ignore that.”

  Tycho stuck his tongue out, picking up the wig again. “Well, right now I feel like choosing to punch you.” He said. “You might not have been the one who dragged me to that game, but I'm pretty sure you're responsible for the chosen punishment.”

  “Me?” Wes gaped, though it was obvious to Tycho he was putting on a show. “What would ever make you think that?”

  The Alderaanian finally turned to face him, grabbing him by the collar of his flightsuit and bringing their faces closer.

  “This dumb idea has your name written all over it  _ dear _ …”

  “Ehhh… wrong!” Wes bit the other man's earlobe, allowing his hands to run through Tycho's thighs, caressing him through the soft fabric. “It was actually Wedge's idea. He wanted payback for losing two bets in a row to me. I guess he was damn sure I'd be the one drowning in bad luck… and blue Corellian silk!” He grabbed a handful of the lovely silk covering Tycho's muscled legs, lifting it up above the Alderaanian’s waist. He slid one of his hands towards the other man's cock. He could barely feel it properly due to the compressing underwear Leia had brought him. He reached into the clasps that closed the garment opening them swiftly, squeezing it firmly with his hand.

  Tycho moaned while Wes chuckled. The Taanabian kept rubbing the other man's cock with a satisfied smile.

   “One would never guess…” He whispered into Tycho's ear.

  “ Guess what?” Tycho let out, his voice failing him as one of his hands ran through Wes’ brown curls and the other squeezed Wes’ buttocks. “That I wasn't born with one of those?”

  “I wouldn't say it like that but, yeah…” He started increasing the pace, drawing a deep moan from Tycho. “Kriffin Hells Tych… you're beautiful, you know that? You're perfect!  _ All _ of you!”

  He squeezed him tighter, pumping him faster until he felt Tycho going rigid and finally uttering a deep cry, as the soft spasms took over his body. The two men shared a long, deep kiss before breaking contact so Tycho could straighten himself up.

  “What about you?” He whispered.

  Wes took Tycho's face in his hands, giving him a small kiss. “I wasn't here for my pleasure, Tych; I was here for yours! This was just for you…” He caressed his cheek tenderly, winking at him. “Get yourself ready. I'm sure they're all just waiting to see the end result.”

  “I really don't want to do this!” Tycho's voice denoted a slight strain. “They think this is all fun and games…”

  “Tych… to them it is!” He reminded him. “I share my secrets with you and you share your secrets with me. That's it! Since they don't know about your past and your childhood, they have no way of guessing this bothers you for a specific reason! Tomorrow, you'll go back to our “fashionable” orange flightsuit, and no one will give a second thought about it!”

  “I still don't want to do this…”

  “You know, no one would think different of you, even if they knew….” Wes proceeded to help Tycho place the blond wig. “It's not like it's  _ that _ unusual!”

  “Sure!” Tycho smirked. “You tell them about Tyll, and I tell them about...Lylah…”

  “So, it's a standoff?”

  “ I guess…”

  “Okay, Tych…” Wes shrugged, walking the Alderaanian out of the refresher. “We'll do this your way. At your own pace.”

  “It's all I've ever asked you.” Tycho said, taking his arm. Wes brushed his index finger on the medallion Tycho kept around his neck. A ring of a golden wood, wrapping around a yellow translucent disk. Three words were engraved in high galactic on the ring…

  “You always liked this.” Tycho covered Wes’ hand with his. 

  “ It is a thing of beauty.” Wes’ smiled seemed a bit nostalgic.“Your mother had good taste…”

  “She did…” Tycho sighed, clasping his hand around the medallion - his mother's last gift!

  “Shall we go?” Wes asked leaning in to place a kiss on the other man's neck. “We have a party to attend!”

  “As long as there's enough lum to help fade the memory of me in this getup!” 

  Wes rolled his eyes escorting Tycho out the room. “Yes ma'am.”

  “You wanna know how your nose would look like coming out of the other side of your head?”

  “ _ Tsk-tsk _ … Such aggressiveness…”

  “Keep it up, flyboy…” Tycho glared at him.

  Wes raised his hands, in a surrendering gesture.

   "Ready to amaze them?"

   "What I am, is ready to turn back and lock myself in my quarters..."

   "Not a chance, Blondie!" Wes waved his finger. "You are going to make a fool of yourself, I'm gonna follow suit just because I'm feeling generous. And then we're gonna get Zapper to blast the loudest music he's got stashed in his circuits..."

   "Taanabian music!"

   "Absolutely!" He confirmed. "I'm gonna drag you to the dance floor and we're gonna be...awesome!" He grabbed Tycho's hands,twirling the Alderaanian around, humming and dancing along the way.

   Tycho gazed in Wes' eyes, allowing that crazy Taanabian to dance him away along the corridors of the  _Independence..._

_.._.And he smiled. 

   

**********


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia has a serious talk with Tycho over a certain wise-cracking Taanabian. The Rogues are sent off on a mission, and the Princess isn't about to let them leave without her heartfelt best wishes...

 

Chapter VIII

 

1 ABY, Echo Base, Hoth System

 

  Leia sat at her office, rummaging through the stacks of datapads and flimsy notes filled with briefings’ reports, supplies’ request, personnel assignments and all the unending stuff that came with being one the Alliance’s leaders. She closed her hands around her mouth and nose, trying to use her breath to somehow warm herself.

  It was so cold it physically hurt!

  Her skin felt like millions of small needles prickling her…

  She recalled everyone’s dismay around the first days after their arrival on the Hoth system. Four months afterwards, they were still complaining! But no one did that _job_ better than the pilots…

  With naturally inflated egos, starfighter pilots could still whine like small kids when things didn’t quite go their way. The eternal ice age in which this planet was locked in gave the men and women in their squadrons a panoply of problems, ranging from the more personal issues, - always focused on the ineffectiveness of the cold weather uniforms to actually _do its job_! -  to the pressing headache of getting the various spacecrafts to work under such extreme conditions.

  The one pilot who _didn’t_ get any right to complain though was Luke!

  And everyone loved to remind him that it had been him to stumble upon this Ice Ball. Especially the rest of the Rogues…

  Granted the decision to move the main fleet there had undergone analysis and it had been under the consensus of herself, Generals Rieekan and Cracken and even the Lady Mon Mothma, that the order to transfer the fleet had been made. But everyone still wished Luke had crashed onto a more… temperate planet.

  

  Still, the cold wasn’t the only reason for her discomfort. A headache had been tormenting her since the dawn, and thinking she still had a meeting with the Squadron leaders and General Rieekan wasn’t making her a happy girl. She pushed herself onto finishing the task at hand, - promptly ignoring all supplies’ request that included the initials ‘W.J.’ on them. Those would have to be double-checked with Wedge and Luke first... - so she could finally leave the cramped office, and try to find some free time to unfreeze a bit with that awful mix the mess officers called Caf.

  Leia was just finished when her door buzzer sounded. She groaned to herself, muttering internally.

  “Come in.”

  A blond head peeked from the door, and blue eyes stared at her. “You said you wanted to see me?” the silvery voice asked.

  Leia smiled widely at the young man entering her office. “Yes, I did. Sorry, I got so hold up in these…” She pointed at the stacks on her desk. “That I almost lost track of time.”

  “If it isn’t of pressing matters…”

  “Don’t be silly, Tych!” Leia held her cousin close. “It’s always good to be able to spend some time with you.”

  The Alderaanian pilot smiled, locking the door and taking the seat Leia was offering. “So, what did you want to talk to me about?”

  “You’ve been hanging around Janson a lot lately.” Her tone implied absolute certain, not an interrogation.

  Tycho snorted, shaking his head. “So? Are you worried I’m taking a crash course in ‘Pranks and Jokes’?”

  “No…” Leia gave him a lopsided grin, one that had become more scarce to see in her these days. “What I am worried about is if you're not projecting your pains onto him.”

  “I’m not sure I’m following you.”

  “Are you sleeping with him?”

  Tycho gaped at Leia. “Well, that escalated quickly! Did you really call me here just to inquire about my sex life?”

  “You had a nervous breakdown just some months ago!” She reminded him. “You’re still knees deep in therapy…”

  Tycho raised his palm, cutting her off. “Are you saying that I’m too crazy to get on with my intimate life?” His voice carried a hurt tone to it.

  Leia lowered her gaze, shaking her head. “No… that’s not…” She took a deep breath before resuming. “I just want you to be sure why you enter any relationship, when you do so. Don’t just mute the pain in someone else’s arms. It’s not fair for you… and not fair for him too.”

  “Listen, Leia.” Tycho reclined in the chair, rubbing his face with his hands and raking his fingers through his hair. “Me and Wes? We’re not a couple, Ok? So there’s one less thing to worry about. Both of us have some serious issues to deal with before we even dare to actually commit to a relationship. As for your question, - No! I’m not having sex with Wes Janson…” He muttered.

  “Wow!” Leia giggled. “That sounded like frustration! Anything you want to confide in me? Umm?”

  Tycho leaned forward letting out a couple of curse words. He peered at Leia, sitting imperturbable in her chair. “He won’t do it!” He let out, clenching his hands in front of him.

  “Oh…” Leia looked at him wide-eyed. “You’re not telling me he’s not accepting that you…?”

  “No, no! Not that! He knows.”

  “And?”

  “ His reaction? - ‘Uh… Ok…’ - and that was it. I don’t believe anything surprises that guy, anyway…” Tycho shrugged.

  “So what’s his excuse?” Leia asked.

  “He says I’m not ready. He says....” Tycho grunted, pressing his lips. He took a deep breath, collecting himself. “He says, that I’m trying to use sex as a way to escape my deep buried pain.” He opened his arms wide, rolling his eyes.

  Leia got up from her desk, pacing around the office, covering her eyes and shaking visibly.

  Tycho glared at his cousin. “Oh, yes...please, do laugh at my misery…”

   “I’m sorry but I just can’t come to terms with the mental image of Wes Janson - _our_ Wes Janson! - being the calm and collected one, refusing sex, and to top it all, giving some actual sound and sage advice!” Leia told him, in between bouts of laughter. “And you! You, Mr Seriousness, Mr Stoic… being the one actually begging for sex? Come on!”

  “I haven’t been begging for sex!” Tycho whined.

  “So, what the hell have you two been doing?”

  “Talking and making out, basically…”

  “Talking?”

  “Yeah, talking…We trust each other. About everything!” Tycho gave a shy smile. “He’s a bit more insightful than people give him credit for, you know? He’s been through some shit! I told him everything about me. Well, about Lylah… He was cool about it. Makes no difference to him the fact that I was born…” Tycho bit his lip. “... a female…” He closed his eyes, letting out a sigh.

  “And it shouldn’t bother you either.” Leia got around the desk, leaning down to her cousin, giving him a tight hug. “Lylah Celchu _and_ Tycho Celchu… you’ve always been my cousin, and I’ve always loved you and admired you. You did what you had to do to finally feel comfortable in your skin.”

  “Remember when my mom got frustrated that I always insisted on wearing my hair short? And that I threw every single dress back in the closet without so much as taking a look at them?” The Alderaanian chuckled. “Dad always seemed to accept it better…”

  “ I can barely remember the last time I did see you in a dress!”

  “It was last month…”

  “The bet doesn’t count!” Leia kissed him on the top of the head, sitting on the chair’s arm. “Besides you and your Wes…”

  “He’s not _my_ Wes!”

  “As I was saying! - You and Wes did throw quite a show dancing to those Taanabian folk songs.”

  Tycho grinned at the memory. “Yeah. It was fun. But I would have preferred to do it with my own clothes, thank you!”

  “Your mother loved you. And she did accept you too.”

  “I know. I only wished she hadn’t insisted that it could be a phase…” Tycho got up stretching his back. “The moons have phases! I don’t!” He looked at the Chrono on his wrist. “May I go now? Are you satisfied with the result of your interrogation?”

  “As long as you know what you’re doing...both of you.”

  “You mean what I’m trying to do, and what he’s not doing to me…” Tycho kissed Leia on the cheek, unlocking to office’s door. “Now, if you’ll excuse me. I have to try and corner a lovely Taanabian on a discreet place, so I can back him against a wall and steal a kiss from those sexy plump lips, before we head out to our next mission!”

 

  Leia leaned on the door frame watching her cousin leave. “Come back in one piece. That’s an order, Lieutenant!”

  Tycho stood in attention, giving her a salute with a cocky smile on his lips. “Yes, Your Highness! I mean, we only have to infiltrate an Imperial research facility,” He enumerated with his fingers. “avoid security, pray the codes we’re using are still accepted, get the schematics to their new assault ship, oh, and steal said starship! Did I leave something out?”

  “Coming back alive from that mission!”

  “Like I said...easy…” He winked at her. “So long, _Leilei…_ ”

  “So long, Tych…”

  Leia smiled watching the young man leave. Every time Tycho left for one of his missions, her heart skipped a beat at the thought of losing her last relative. She always kept a prayer in her lips for the Rogues…

  She wondered at how much those pilots had become good friends with her. She knew that, no matter how dark the odds seemed, the Rogues were always on hand to help!

 

  Leia picked up the datapad she needed for her upcoming meeting and left her office, walking through the icy corridors, lost in her thoughts. She passed through the north hangar before she headed to the briefing’s room, - which was in the exact opposite direction. - and walked to where Luke’s X-Wing was stationed… right alongside the _Falcon_!

  She greeted Chewie, once again fiddling with the compensators of the freighter, but Han was nowhere to be seen.

  Like she cared!

  Except she did…

  “Leia!” Luke’s excited call brought her back to her senses. “I thought you had a meeting this morning!”

  “I do. Weren’t you supposed to attend it too? After all, you are _Rogue Leader_!”

  “Nope!” He smirked, raising his eyebrows. “That would be Commander Narra’s duty today. _I_ have a mission to fly to!”

  “You Snubfighters...always craving for the rush of battle!” She punched him playfully on the shoulder.

  “I could do without the battles, you know? I find not dying to be extremely attractive. In fact, it’s one of my favourite hobbies!”

  “You called, Boss?” Hobbie’s voice came from the starfighter next to Luke’s X-Wing.

  “No! I was saying ‘hobbies’ as in things I like to do, not as in ‘Hobbie Klivian’!”

  The gruff laughter of Wes Janson sounded from the other side.

  “Oh, shut up, you!” Hobbie complained.

  “I wasn’t saying anything!” Wes whined. “Oh! Hi Leia! Uh… Highness...ma’am…”

  Leia laughed at the pilots, shaking her head. “That’s alright, Wes. It’s just us here. No need for formalities. But we do need to have a conversation! A ‘ranks-off’ one.” She informed him.

  Wes rested his hands on his hips, gaping at the princess. “What did I do?”

  “Apparently, it’s more what you _didn’t do_!” She told a confused Janson, while Tycho broke in laughter.

  The Taanabian glared at the other man before turning his attention back to Leia. “If it’s going to be ‘ranks-off’, I’m gonna ask you about something you haven’t been doing either…” He winked at her before getting back to prepping his starfighter.

 Leia squinted at him, giving him an ‘I see you’ gesture. “Well, I just came by to wish you good luck, boys… May the Force be with you!” She said, leaving the pilots to their pre-flight checks. She was just some steps out of their reach when she turned back to gaze at them. “Do come back in one piece...all of you.” With a smile she left for the corridor, hoping the next time she’d see them would come swiftly and it wouldn’t include a visit to the Bacta chamber in the MedBay...or worse...

   “You look somber…” A deep, rough voice, paired with a warm breath, sounded on her ear. Leia couldn’t help to get startled. “A bit jittery today _Your Highness_?”

  Leia huffed. There’s was always something in the tone _he_ said it that enervated her. It seemed almost mocking, taunting…

  “Captain Solo.” She greeted him, tensing.

  Han smirked leaning on the corridor’s wall, standing in front of her. “Oh, it’s ‘Captain’ today, uh?”

  “Listen, Capt… Han… I have somewhere to be right now.” She began.

  “I see… Couldn’t stand to start your day without saying ‘good morning’ to me?” He teased her playfully. She was always so tense ever since the evacuation of Yavin IV…

  “Don’t flatter yourself!” She shook her head, rolling her eyes. “I came to wish good luck to Luke and the boys.” She whispered.

  Han turned to look at the place where the X-Wings were, watching the pilots climb into their cockpits and reading themselves for take-off. He let out an audible sigh, looking at his freighter.

  Leia followed his gaze and she knew automatically what he was thinking. “You can’t always just tag along with them, you know?”

  “They are quite capable of looking after themselves.” He muttered, without any real conviction to his words.

  “Luke knows what he’s doing.” She continued. “He’s not a kid anymore… he had that stolen away from him by the empire…” She whispered.

  Han gazed at her. He could see it all: the strength, the courage, the sheer willpower.

  But also the vulnerability, the fears, the doubts…

  “So did you.” He said.

  “What!?” Leia looked at him inquisitively.

  “The Empire took away your right to be just an ordinary kid too. Only they took it piece by piece, for a longer period of time. You’re only twenty! You should be living your life, enjoying it to the fullest… not being stuck with us here.” Han lowered his eyes.

  “Like you did?” She scoffed. Han might still be a mystery to her, but the small things she’d been able to get out from him, spoke of a much harder childhood then she could ever imagine. Whatever had happened to him during his formative years, had turned him into the Han Solo standing in front of her.

  “The galaxy is a dark place, _princess_ …”

  “Isn’t that what we’re fighting to change?” She asked him.

  Han straightened himself, giving her a wide smile. “We’re trying!” He waved at her, turning to exit of the corridor and heading to the _Falcon_ , “So long, _Princess_ …”

  Leia remained a few moments more watching as the X-Wing’s engines whistled throughout the hangar, as they hovered mid-air just before they took off. She saw them accelerating and gaining altitude until they disappeared from her sight. The Hangar’s Crew Chief ordered the blast doors to be closed again, and Leia turned to head out to her meeting. There was an instant where her gaze met Han’s and she could almost feel his worry and apprehension. They acknowledged each other and nodded before Leia disappeared into that corridor too.

 

  A feisty princess; an old Jedi and a hopeful, stubborn farmboy…

  Han smiled to himself.

  They had changed his life forever!

  


********************


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a small tie-up chapter because I needed to get the boys in Hoth.  
> Memories and banter...

   1 ABY

 

  One bag.

  One simple bag.

  Tycho never thought one day all of his life would be resumed by the contents of one travel bag, yet… there it was.

  His meagre possessions all crammed in that bag on the back of his assigned X-Wing…

  He had just started to get acquainted with his new base and his squadmates, - some more ‘in-depth’ than others. - and now they were leaving Delta Base and heading into some unknown system Luke had discovered.

  Thila had become compromised so they had to leave; take up base as far away as possible.

 

  “Are we there yet?” Tycho smiled at the sound of Wes’ voice. The Taanabian had been pestering Luke ever since they’d made the jump to lightspeed and the younger pilot’s frustrated groans were audible.

  “I swear Wes if you ask me that ONCE more, I’ll give you kitchen duty until the Emperor dies of old age!” Luke warned him.

  “Wasn’t he born old already?” Hobbie asked.

  “With that face, one would say so.” Wedge joined in, chuckling.

  “ Someone should warn him then,” Wes snorted. “Since he’s being stubborn about not dying and such…”

 “Perhaps he didn’t get the memo!” Tycho said.

 “Cut the chatter, Rogues!” Luke ordered them, repressing a smile. 

 “Yes, Boss.” They all answered.

Tycho shook his head, checking his instruments out of habit. A crazy lot, all of them! And somehow those pilots had become his friends.

 No. More than that! They were day by day, becoming a kind of family. Brothers-in-arms. Someone he'd protect with his life and also trust his own life into their hands… 

  It gave him mixed feelings. If on one hand he cherished having some inkling of a home to come back to within that squadron, on the other the very real possibility of losing any of them scared him. 

  After Alderaan, he’d promised himself he’d stay clear of any emotional complications… like falling in love. Which was why Wes was just perfect for him!

  Neither he nor the Taanabian had any real interest in dealing with an actual relationship, much more go the step further and risk their hearts… The agreement they kept was the ideal for both men. They could trust each other with anything;  talk about anything; support each other and, from time to time, make out with each other without having to go ‘official’...

  It was better like that.

  But did that ease in any way his worry about one day losing him? Of course not! It would still hurt. Losing Wes still had the potential of creating another wound in his soul, but allowing himself to love the other man would certainly destroy him.

  He had already lost way too much, - his planet, his family, everything and everyone. - including the woman, he loved since childhood. Memories of Nyestra’s bright smile, her tender but assertive ways that had, more than once, made his heart skip a beat while he pondered on how lucky he was to have her in his life. The woman he was going to marry…

  All lost…

  And the one who came close to his pain, amongst the Rogues, was Wes Janson.

  He too had lost the person he had fallen in love with in his early teens. The man he’d married without a shadow of a doubt before leaving Taanab, taking him along to Tierfon. The man he’d lost in an ambush; whose wrecked X-wing he and Porkins had towed into a safe place where Wes could properly mourn him and arrange his funeral ceremonies, before safely dispatching his preserved heart and his ashes to be delivered into his family’s hands.

  Tycho’s last vision of Nyestra Dane had been her smiling face, wishing him a happy Lifeday…

  Wes’ last visions of Tyll Deriman had been his lifeless expression on that destroyed cockpit, and the pale, serene one while his husband personally supervised the correct steps for Tyll’s Departure Ceremony... 

  Both of them carried scars that would take time to heal and they knew the other one would be there when needed. That would be enough for the time being. 

  Tycho leaned back looking up into the stretching lines of the stars, listening intently to hum of the starfighter’s engines and the noises emanating from the cockpit. He removed his helmet, placing it on his lap - Cramped things, these X-Wings… Couldn’t even scratch his legs if he got itchy… - and took his right hand to his chest, to the place where his medallion rested.

  He opened his jacket slightly, removing the chain from his neck and holding the medallion in his hands. It had been the last gift from his mother and he cherished it with a passion! 

  Tycho turned the round object in his hands, rubbing his thumb on the carved design of the sleek arrow-like leaves. They circled the entirety of the wooden ring that surrounded a translucent disk of some unknown material. Said disk was yellow, and Tycho had already discovered that if he placed it next to a heat emitting light, it emanated a sweet but slightly citric fragrance.

   He took the medallion close to his face, in order to draw in some of that scent, along with the spicy aroma of the wood itself. He smiled as the scent filled him, turning the medallion around to read the words engraved on the other side. The writing was in High Galactic and it read  **_Love.Unity.Family_ ** …

  Tycho had always wondered where his mother had acquired that necklace, but she had never told him. On his last leave on Alderaan, on occasion of the Galaxy’s Life Day, she had given it to him, besieging her son to never lose it and always keep it with him. He’d smiled as his mother insisted on him…

_ “Listen to me, son. I want you to promise me you’ll carry this medallion with you always! It may one day be your salvation!” _

   He had always known his mother to be somewhat superstitious, so he made that promise. Now, being one of the few objects connecting him to his family, that medallion was precious to him… He took the object to his lips, kissing it as he would have done to his beloved mother’s cheek. A lonely tear trailed his face, and he felt it drip from chin onto the top of his helmet. He sighed, biting his lip, raising his head to follow an inexplicable silent calling. He looked to his side to see another X-wing perfectly aligned with his, as sheltering him from the others’ curious eyes. A reassuring smile on his face, Wes was glancing at the object on Tycho’s hands. Without looking away from the Taanabian’s golden-brown eyes, Tycho placed the chain around his neck again, resting his head back while pressing on his commlink and switching to Wes’ private frequency.

  “I’m ok.” He assured him. “Just reminiscing, that’s all.”

  “I know.” Wes nodded, his voice sounding crackled from the usual static. 

  “Are we there yet?” Tycho asked, grinning.

  “Aaaah… funny… But that’s my line, so it’s a ten credit fine for you,  _ deary _ !”

  “I’ll think about it.” Tycho snorted. “Meanwhile, put it on my tab.”

  “I can always charge you in ‘other’ ways…”

  “Ooh! Is that a promise?” 

  “You wish!”

  “You only have yourself to blame, if you’re not getting the, uh, ‘full menu’...”

  “Too soon.”

  Tycho checked his chrono with a look that was half inquisitive half mocking.

  “That’ll be quite enough… wise-ass…” Wes huffed, though Tycho could hear a hint of amusement to it.

  “A wise, sexy ass!”

  “So cocky…” Wes sniggered.

  “I’m learning with you!” 

  “Good man!” The Taanabian smiled widely.

  A light flashed on Tycho’s cockpit and he switched back to the squadron’s frequency.

  “Reverting to realspace.” Luke’s voice sounded through the comm. “And we’ve arrived!”

  “It’s a white floating ball in space, Boss,” Hobbie said, his tone a dismayed one.

  “Well,” Luke smirked. “There’s a small detail to this planet…”

  A chorus of discouraged whispers echoed in unison.

  “Don’t tell me…” Wedge sighed.

  “It’s pretty much trapped in an eternal ice age,” Luke confirmed.

  “Oh! Awesome! Snow and cold and… ugh… I hate cold!” Wes whined. “Can we turn back?”

  “No,” Luke answered.

  “Fine…” The Taanabian moaned. “But I'm complaining all the way!”

  “So what else is new?” Hobbie asked deadpan.

  “Shut up!”

  The other three pilots laughed as they approached the white planet in front of them. 

  “Welcome to Hoth, Rogues!” Luke announced, which earned him another string of complaints.


	10. Chapter 10

    

   The four men stood by the door of the mess, clearly annoyed by the unending cold, engaged in a lively conversation. Leia smiled at the vision of those pilots. They were always seen together, having become a tight unit from the time they'd met.

  Only Luke was missing, currently on another mission briefing with Narra, Rieekan and Cracken. 

  As she approached, the men turned to greet her with that usual mix of formal respect, and the more up close and personal way they treated her when it was only them. When she turned down any decor.

  In the middle of so many people who looked at her to only see the Princess and the Rebel Leader, it felt good to have a group of them that saw the person. People with whom she could just be Leia.

  Sometimes she got so lost in her job, in the legacy entrusted to her by her parents that most people tended to forget she was only twenty!

  But the men that served as the backbone of Rogue Squadron never did… mainly because they were all in their 20’s too.

  Sometimes she wondered if the higher ups of the Alliance were reminded, from time to time, that a great amount of sacrifice and responsibility was being demanded and expected from people who were, some of them, just barely adults…

  Some of these men and women serving, had it been a time of peace, were supposed to be home. Some still studying, others just beginning a career, but none of them expected to selflessly offer their lives on a daily basis so that others may live and for the freedom of the galaxy…

  She stood there for a while, chatting happily with them before excusing herself and turning to her cousin.

  “Sorry guys, I really have to go.” She smiled at them, exchanging hugs with the other three. “I'm stealing Tycho for a bit. I've got something for him.”

  “Do try to run away from all those reports more often,” Wedge told her. “and try to bring my boyfriend with you! Force knows the Ranks are always hijacking him from me…”

  Wes chuckled at the Corellian, which earned him a punch on his shoulder.

  “Ouch!”

  “Shut up, you deserved it.” Wedge glared at him.

  The Taanabian turned to Tycho and Hobbie looking for support, but both men threw their hands up.

  “Some friends…” He muttered.

  Leia pulled Tycho, laughing at Wes’ theatrical pout. “Come on, or I'll get nothing done today…”

 “See ya, guys.” Tycho waved them, leaving with Leia but not before turning to share a quick glance with Wes, who was quickly pointing at him and mouthing what looked like ‘tonight’.

 

  Leia snorted, shaking her head at Tycho.

 

  “What?” The pilot asked amused.

  “I swear I don't understand the two of you…” Leia side-eyed her cousin with a slight shake of her head. “You're together… but you're not ‘together’... Tell me again how that makes sense to you”

 

  Tycho chuckled at Leia's obvious frustration. It wasn't the first time and it sure wasn't going to be the last that his cousin discussed the terms of his affair with Wes. “We're satisfied with what we have-”

 

  “Oh, really?!” She interrupted him mockingly. “I could swear we've had a conversation about your lack of satisfaction deriving from Wes’ unwillingness to…” She stopped, looking around her before leaning towards Tycho with a whisper. “...fuck you…”

 

 Tycho put on his best impersonation of someone who was absolutely shocked. “Well now! Her Serene Highness, Princess Leia using vulgarities! Well, I'd never!”

 

  “Oh, shut up you!”

 

  “Don't be mad at me  _ Leilei _ …” Tycho held her close, giving Leia a tender kiss on the forehead. “I told you, he thinks it's too soon yet.”

 

  “Sometimes I don't understand Wes’ reasoning. One would think he'd want to drag you into bed as soon as possible!” She said.

 

  “I'll take that as a compliment?! I think?!” Tycho raised an eyebrow with a tight smile. “Listen, Leia, we've discussed this before. It's my private life and I'll handle it as I please!”

 

  “But what's the point?” She stopped short in front of him, her hand just hovering over her office's door lock. “It's a dead end where you're both just skirting around a kind of relationship. That's your plan? To close yourself and shun away anyone who aims to your heart?”

 

  “Sounds like a good plan.” Tycho squinted at her with a knowing smile, leaning to reach beyond her and open the door, signalling Leia in. “After all, you've been sticking to that same plan!”

 

  Leia gaped at her cousin, turning to enter the chamber and locking the door after Tycho's passage.

 

  “What?” She crossed her arms facing him.”Where do you get off with that?”

 

  “Two words  _ Leilei:  _ Han Solo!” He smiled triumphantly.

 

  Leia pointed at him with a stern look and opened her mouth as to counter his words, but closed it again, pressing her lips and circling her desk to sit on the chair always throwing Tycho a displeased gaze. But still, she remained silent.

 

  “Nothing to say? The Sand Kitten got your tongue?”

 

  “I don't know what you mean…”

 

  Tycho stopped mid-way sitting down to peer at her.

 

  “Of course you don't…” He drawled. “We'll do like this: I don't bother you about your ‘absolutely not fawning over Solo’ and you'll stop obsessing over why I and Wes don't start whispering ‘I love you’ to each other and schedule a wedding date already.” 

 

  “I wasn't...ugh… alright, I'll stop!” She swore, throwing her hands up, on surrender. There was no arguing with Tycho. Ever since they were kids, he'd always been headstrong. He would insist and not drop the subject, winning by exhaustion of the other person. “But if you guys ever do become official, I wanna know about it!”

 

  Tycho smiled at her. “That I can promise you.”

 

  Leia looked at him sideways as she opened a drawer, retrieving a wooden box and placing it in front of Tycho.

 

  “And that is..?”

 

 “Ithorian brandy.” She said, opening the box and taking out a green ceramic bottle. “It was supposed to be for your lifeday…”

 

 “You're only half a year off.” He joked.

 

 “Yeah… there was a bit of a hiccup with the mission on which this was acquired, causing our friend to go underground for a while.” Leia rested her chin on her hands. “Anyway, it's finally here! With compliments of our dear ‘Targeter’.”

 

  Tycho expression lit up with a wide smile. “‘Win’! I haven't seen her since I went to Prefsbelt!”

 

  “I'm sure she missed you too.” Leia handed him the box with bottle carefully stored back inside.

 

  “We used to be quite a team, growing up…” Tycho reminisced. “Better times; Careless ones.”

 

  “We were just kids, back then. Fairly unspoiled by the war.” Leia agreed, nodding. “I miss those days…”

 

 “Me too but, you know… I didn't feel quite, how can I explain it? Complete? No, that's not the right word.” Tycho brushed his fingers lightly on the dark wood of the box. “It's complicated, you know? I loved my childhood, my family, my friends. But it didn't feel right! It didn't feel… Me!”

 

  “I know what you mean.”

 

  “Anyway,” Tycho shook his head, chuckling to himself. “Is she In-System?” He inquired.

 

  “No. She's on another mission somewhere. Not even I know where. It's all ‘need-to-know’...” 

 

  “... And only Cracken needs to know!” Tycho finished, amused. “Well, when you talk to her, tell her I said ‘hi’.”

 

  “I will,” Leia promised him. “Now, get out of here and let me work!” She admonished him playfully, getting up to walk him to the door. She reached his cheek to kiss him, throwing him an amused look. “Go bother someone else, like your X-Wing mechanics, or your squadmates. Better yet, go make-out with your lovely Wes!”

 

  “I like the way you think. Maybe I'll do that!” Tycho winked at her. “Since it's his ‘night-off’ but he's not scheduled for duty, I might just drag him to my quarters and convince him to stay the night…” He gave Leia a lopsided grin. “That way I sleep all cosy and warm, and I don't share him with the other three!”

 

  Leia laughed, remembering when they'd arrived on Hoth and suddenly every Taanabian on the base became highly sought after when the rest discovered they had a higher internal temperature than the usual baseline humans.

  And Tycho hadn't been the least amused by it, though he tried not to show it to the others since they were still going secret with their affair.

  Luckily for him, the personnel settled on groups of five and six people in each quarters, binding two beds together to have more sleeping space. They were still assigned rooms for two, which facilitated the need for private moments.

  Her cousin's levels of stress had significantly lowered after becoming obvious his ‘quarters group’ was limited to Luke, Wedge, Hobbie and Wes.

  Since Luke and Wedge were openly a couple and Hobbie had no interest in males, he didn't have to worry about fending off unwanted attention on the Taanabian…

 

  “Go then.” She smiled at him. “The boys are surely waiting for you on the RecRoom. And don't forget to come by my office before you leave for Taanab.”

 

  “I thought you'd like to bid us farewell when we do leave?”

 

  “I'll try, but I have a meeting with Mon Mothma scheduled for that day too…” She said, looking pensive going through her schedules on the datapad. “I'll try to escape for a while.”

 

  Tycho got up, going for the door when Leia called for him.

 

  “Tych?”

 

  “Yes?”

 

  “You're going to meet his family!” She reminded him, offering him a mischievous smile.

 

  “So?” He said, unperturbed.

 

  “That doesn't worry you in the least?”

  “No, Leia. It doesn't.” He assured her, walking out and waving his cousin goodbye.

 

  Leia watched as he closed the door.  _ “It should, Tych…”  _ She thought to herself.  _ “After all, you're the one carrying Wes’ medallion around your neck!” _

  Wes and his extreme sense of honor…

  Not even with Tycho with them, did he consider his oath kept. He would never claim that family heirloom back since what he had promised the Celchus was to take Tycho back to Alderaan and to their home… 

  But Alderaan was no more, and Tycho was the last member of both the Celchu and the Mandirly family. There was no way Wes could fulfil his oath and he knew that!

  And now he'd have to go back to the Janson Farm and explain to his mother why he'd given away his great grandfather's medallion…

  Tycho had no idea of the potential mess he going to be thrown into!

  
  


********

  
  


  On the RecRoom, the rest of the Rogues were huddled on a table, playing Sabacc and indulging on lum and caf. The guys were picking on Wes about his return to his homeworld and his family’s home. The Taanabian had an ear-to-ear smile, ever since they were told of their next mission.

  The weight of those six years away from Taanab was obvious in his jittery mood, Wedge pondered.  

  Being raised on a refuelling depot, Wedge had come across and met many different people from across the galaxy, but Taanabians were scarce. From the few he’d talked to, he’d learned that theirs, were the kind of people that preferred to remain in their world, rather than roam around the galaxy. After getting acquainted with Wes, he’d learn that a Taanabian living outside Taanab was something quite rare.

  Six years must have seemed like an eternity to Wes… and it was showing.

 

  “I was checking the timetable for our mission,” Luke turned to Wes.” and according to the cultural info on Taanab, we're going to coincide with something called ‘the night of Ithylia’, and I’m sure I’ve heard you talk about her.”

 

  Wes snorted, holding his lum mid-way. “ _ Her _ ?” He rolled his eyes. “You’re talking about the goddess patron of my Heritage and my Clan, Boss…”

 

  Luke grinned, making a half bow. “My apologies… Didn’t mean to sound disrespectful.” He picked up his own lum, taking a swig. “For a five-year-old reprobate, you are quite the religious guy!”

 

  “Seven!” Wes corrected. “And I’m sorry if I like to balance my faith and my sense of humor…”

  “So, that’s what you call it!” Hobbie chimed in.

 

  “What? Faith?” Wes side.eyed him.

 

  The Ralltiirian gave his friend a grin. “ Sense of humor.” 

 

  Wedge and Luke laughed while Wes threw a murderous look at Hobbie.

 

  “Funny guy…” He retorted, getting his fingers on his lum and splashing some drops on Hobbie’s face. “Leave comedy to me. It’s not your best feature anyway…”

 

  Luke, watching Hobbie go for his own lum, cleared his throat glaring at both pilots.

 

  “If you so much as try to start another lum war, you’re getting kitchen duty for two whole weeks!”

 

  “Aye, aye, Commander!” Both men said, saluting Luke.

 

  Wedge took both of their mugs, bringing them closer to his chest. 

 

  “I better confiscate those, just to be safe.” 

 

  “Give me that!” Wes whined, retrieving his lum while Hobbie followed suit. 

 

  “So, what’s ‘the night of Ithylia’ about?” Luke asked him.

 

  Wes leaned back with an absent look like he was reminiscing. “Oh, it’s the last night of the harvest celebrations. Everyone goes to Pendath, eat, drink, dance and celebrate in honor of Ithylia…” He sighed. “I didn’t get to go six years ago. It was after escaping to Tierfon, which was a shame because we --” Wes suddenly froze, his breath caught in his throat as his eyes opened wide.

 

  Wedge turned to him, alarmed by the sheer pain he’d caught in Wes’ expression.

 

  “Wes? What--” He never finished his sentence, as a clearly distraught Wes bolted out of his seat almost ran out of the RecRoom. Wedge got up intent on following him, but Luke stopped him short, shaking his head. He turned to Hobbie, who just shook his head looking as puzzled as Wedge felt. “I’m comming Tycho. Maybe he’ll catch up with him and get him to explain what’s going on.”

 

  “You do that.” Luke held the Corellian’s hand. 

 

  Wedge took his comm out and dialled Tycho’s number. After two calling signals the Alderaanian’s voice echoed on the other side. “Tych?”

 

  “What’s up, Wedge?” Tycho asked.

 

  “Something really awkward just happened. We were all talking about going to Taanab and suddenly Wes just got up and walked out.”

 

  “What did Hobbie tell him?”

 

  “Hey!” Hobbie complained.

 

  Wedge glanced at him. “You can be a bit tactless sometimes, Hobbs…” He turned his attention back to the comm. “It wasn’t Hobbie… not this time… We were just talking about the harvest celebrations on Taanab. Everything was fine! He was talking about having missed the celebrations six years ago when suddenly he gets up and takes off like he was being chased a demon from the ninth hell!”

 

  “Sithspit!” Tycho bit off. “Don’t worry. I’ll find him. I think I know what’s wrong…”

 

  “You do that.” Wedge said, dismissing his friend and turning off his commlink. He sat back down, running his fingers through his tousled dark hair. “I hope he’s alright…”

 

  The other two nodded with worry on their faces…

  
  
  


******

  
  


  Tycho ran towards the one place he was sure he would find the Taanabian. There was a secluded niche in the hangars where he liked to go to be all alone with his thoughts, and Tycho was certain he’d find him there. He crossed the hangar, to the place beyond the maintenance level lift, until he saw the huge spare parts’ cabinets. Behind them, was a small recess where two people could easily fit and remain sheltered from prying eyes. 

  He didn’t enter the space. Rather he called for Wes, to make sure he was indeed there.

  “Please leave…” A pained voice came from the darkness.

 

  Tycho didn’t move. He knew Wes could see his silhouette standing there.

 

  “I forgot…” Wes sobbed weakly. “How could I forget?”

 

  “We’ve been having some hellish schedules. We lose track of the days.” Tycho told him with a calm voice.

 

  “I should remember, don’t you think?”

 

  “And you did…”

 

  A hand stretched out of the dark space and Tycho saw the tip of Wes’ boot also appearing on the spot where light and dark met. He took the steps forward needed to take that hand, feeling himself being gently pulled downwards until he was sitting in Wes’ warm lap.

  He didn’t say a word, He just rested his head on Wes’ chest as the Taanabian allowed his pain to emerge, holding tightly to Tycho as he wept silently.

 

  “Sometimes I wish I could just actually forget…” Wes’ broken voice whispered in Tycho’s ear.

  The Alderaanian straightened himself taking Wes’ face in his hands. Even in that poorly lit recess, he could distinguish the hurt in the other man’s eyes. He brushed his tears away with his fingers, leaning towards him and resting his forehead on Wes’ 

  “No, you don't.” Tycho gently admonished him. “What are you talking about? Because today the memories hurt even more?” He brushed a strand of dark hair from Wes’ eyes. “You would rather forget how much you loved Tyll to find some kind of solace? No, Wes. You can move on without feeling that you're betraying Tyll, you know? Yes, you momentarily forgot about your wedding anniversary. I understand. But that doesn't mean you loved him any less!”

 

  Wes took a deep breath, wiping his eyes. “Than why do I feel like I failed him?”

 

  “Wes… it’s been four years. We’re in the middle of a daily hell, where we just hope we’ll come back from the next mission alive… and the next one.. and the next one…” Tycho closed his eyes, trying to find the right words. “We don’t even perceive the passing of the weeks, much more what time of the year it is! And let’s not forget that changes from planet to planet. But you know that! It wasn’t that you forgot what day it was…”

 

  “So I should just accept that I forgot the day I married the man I loved?”

 

  “You should accept that we, common mortals, forget things depending on our levels of stress. Even things we thought we would never,  _ ever _ forget!” Tycho answered. “Your real problem is that you seem to be caught up in the notion that he was  _ The One… _ I fucking hate that view on love! We're fed this absurd notion of a soulmate of the  _ greatest love of our lives _ … and what are we supposed to do when it all fails? People die, divorces and break-ups happen. And then what? Our capacity to love runs out? We grow cold and numb?” 

 

  Wes lowered his head, taking Tycho’s hands on his. “That’s how I feel sometimes…”

 

  “Don't do that to yourself, Wes.” The Alderaanian took the other man’s hands to his lips, kissing them tenderly. “Tyll was the love of your life… of that part of your life! He's gone and there's nothing you can do about it. You can't bring him back any more than I can bring Nyiestra back. But he's still right here,” He took a hand brushing his fingers through Wes’ forehead. “In your memories,” He lowered his hand to press it firmly against Wes’ chest. “In your heart. He touched your life and changed you forever. You are who you are today because of him. And no one has the right to force you to forget him. This isn't a competition. There's no award for the biggest love story ever! You have the right to heal, move forward, live and eventually love again. Our capacity to love is infinite, Wes. And it doesn't mean you loved someone less or someone more. You just loved! That's it. Hell, what are we fighting for anyway?”

  “Freedom and justice..?” Wes shyly added, letting out a ragged sigh.

 

  “Love too, don't you think? You can have as much freedom and as much justice as you want. Without love, it's all for naught…” Tycho brushed his lips on Wes’. “And a date occasionally slipping your mind won't diminish you, nor the love you and Tyll shared. It was real, it was beautiful and it shaped you into the man standing here today. I’m absolutely sure he would be damned proud of you!” He added.

 

  A soft hint of a chuckle escaped Wes’ lips as he rose from the floor in time with Tycho. He pulled the blond pilot into his arms, holding him tight. 

 

  “You always have the right words to say, don’t you?” He asked.

 

  Tycho gazed into Wes’ eyes, kissing him on the forehead. “Not really! Sometimes I’m full of crap!”

 

  “No, you’re not…” Wes smiled, taking Tycho’s hand and leaving the hangar with him. “So, what now?”

 

  “Now?” Tycho asked. “Like, right now? It’s late, I’m cold, I’m tired. I was thinking: It’s your ‘night-off. Maybe you’d like to keep me company…”

 

  “... And keep you warm…” Wes added with a knowing smile.

 

  “That too,” Tycho admitted. “I know you don’t feel like making out anyway, so you could just...stay the night??” 

 

  Wes shook his head, with a bright wide smile finally appearing on his lips. Tycho could always do that to him, no matter how dark his moods got. “Sounds like a plan.” He pulled the other man to him, taking his mouth into a deep almost desperate kiss. 

 

  It always felt like the sun breaking through cloud storms…

 

  “Let’s get out of here…” He said. 

 

  Both men walked through the corridors, hands entwined. Sometimes it hurt so bad, Wes thought the pain would kill him. Other times, a pair of blue eyes, soft blond hair, a serene smile and a melodious voice pulled him out of the darkness.

  On those times, life regained purpose…

  And sometimes. Just sometimes, he swore he could hear a voice from the past. A voice like honey, with a strong accent like waves rolling in. A voice telling him to always fly high and never fear…

 

_ “Thank you, Tyll… I’ll always remember you. But it’s time to move on, my love…” _

 

  “Race you to the quarters!” Wes announced, leaning forward to steal a quick kiss before taking off, with Tycho on his heels.

 

  “You absolute buffoon!” Tycho giggled running after him.

 

  Their laughter filled the corridors as they ran happily through them. They passed a door just before entering the hallway where the pilot’s quarters were. Unknown to them, a dark-haired head peered out of said door. The woman smiled to herself watching the two men running and laughing.

 

  “‘Affair’, my rear end...” Leia muttered before closing her office door with a bright smile.

  
  
  
  


***************************


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An interrupted morning idyll and a last mission before going to Taanab.  
>  Some introspection.  
>  Lots of frustration...

  ‘Off’ nights around Hoth could be either really boring or downright interesting!

  Having never truly settled into the twenty-four hour day cycle used commonly around the Core, and adopted as Official Day Cycle around the galaxy in many worlds, Wes kept to his native Taanabian day cycle of 46 hours, which caused him to have what his squadmates referred to as ‘off’ and ‘on’ nights.

  On many of those ‘off’ nights, Wes remained on duty, taking advantage of those long hours to do some work for the Rogues. 

  Mathematics, charts and statistic had always been a passion of his, way back since his childhood years in Taanab. So, he usually ended up volunteering for that kind of duties for his squadron. 

  But this was not one of those nights…

  It was a free ‘off’ night that he'd chosen to spend in-quarters.

  Just not his…

  He smiled as he gazed at the vision presented by Tycho, sleeping soundly, his head on his chest, his left arm around his waist.

 He looked so peaceful when he slept! 

 Wes had swore he would not, in any circumstances, allow himself to get so attached to someone that he'd end up falling in love again.

  Not after Tyll…

  Not after having had all of his hopes and dreams shot down, literally and figuratively…

  Not when he had to watch his husband's dead body being cremated, while he held the wooden box containing his heart…

  And yet, he couldn't help but want to take care of Tycho. There was something there… maybe the way he knew Tycho understood the depths of his grief, accepting it without pressuring him. Being there when he needed. Knowing when to speak and when to just listen and wait patiently.

  Like last evening, when the Alderaanian had been his rock, his unwavering support, the firm embrace he'd needed…

  What could he have done but to let Tycho guide him towards his quarters?

  How could he not follow those blue eyes that promised serenity and safety? 

  How would he stop Tycho from holding close to him in the dark, non-demanding, tender and understanding? 

 Where would he go, but to his bed, where they'd simply held on tight until the other man fell asleep with that mesmerizing smile on his perfect lips?

  It wasn't love, he said to himself. Love had been what he'd experienced with Tyll. He had no use for love anymore.

 This wasn't love.

  It couldn't be.

  Because if he'd allow it to become love, what would happen then? What if he had to lose Tycho, like he'd lost his husband?

  If he began loving Tycho, how could he ever survive that kind of pain again?

  No. He couldn't. He had to bury any signs of deeper feelings where it wouldn't hurt him nor Tycho! He wouldn't want that either, Wes knew quite well. 

  If he dared giving in and falling in love, Tycho would back away from him, not wanting to love again either.

  And then what? How could they remain on the same squadron while dealing with unresolved, conflicting feelings? They couldn't…

  Which meant losing Tycho for good and he couldn't even bear that thought… One way or another, he needed him to remain a part of his life.

  A gentle stirring and the sound of a faint whisper drove his attention back to the sight of the sleeping figure and away from his wandering thoughts. He watched as Tycho took in a deep breath and blinked a couple of times before focusing his bright eyes on Wes.

  “Good morning.” Tycho's voice was but a groggy, soft whisper.

  “Mornin’ sleepy-head.” Wes answered, raking his fingers through the Alderaanian’s silky blond hair. 

  Tycho rose just slightly. Enough to reach Wes’ lips, from which he stole a hungry kiss that the Taanabian corresponded with the same fervour. 

  “Are you ok?”

  “Yeah…” Wes assured him. “You were right. We're under so much stress, it becomes difficult to keep up with the passing of time… I was just so angry at myself…”

  “I know.” Tycho said, playing with one of the curls falling over Wes’ eyes. “But you can't keep beating yourself up over it! I'm pretty sure Tyll would smack you in the head if he caught you moping around.” He smirked.

  “Well… You're right about that! He hated watching me sulk.”

  “See? So, stop that, get up, take a shower and go back to being the obnoxious Wes Janson we're all used to.”

  Wes laughed at the Alderaanian, pushing him gently aside with a quick kiss on his lips and the tip of his nose.

   “Is that an order?” He asked, playfully.

  “A suggestion…” Tycho winked at him, promptly turning away and leaving the bed. “Come on. Since you're not interested in helping me out of these clothes…”

  “... And of other things…” Wes gave Tycho his best smug smile. The one that made the Alderaanian groan and bite his lips…

  “Shut up!” He couldn't avoid the sudden rush of desire running through him. If only Wes would just… give in… that sexy stubborn man couldn't leave him like that for much longer, could he?

  Long sessions of foreplay were nice and all, but he needed more. He needed to go all the way. He needed Wes’ firm body on top of his, going deep inside of him. The way no one else had done before...

  Wes sat on the side of the bed, chuckling at Tycho, aware of his frustration. It was reflected on the rosy blush of his cheeks and the way he bit his lower lip. He held the Alderaanian's hips drawing him closer, taunting him with small bites and kisses on his abdomen.

  “Stop…” Tycho whispered, though he held on to Wes, running his fingers through his unruly hair.

  “Uh-uhn…” The Taanabian uttered, pulling Tycho back down, making space to lay him back on the mattress, playing with the hem of his tunic and going back to kissing his belly. His hand went for the clasps, and with a firm tug, he opened the tunic, dragging his lips and his tongue upwards, tracing a line towards Tycho's navel, circling it and continuing his way, distributing kisses, small bites and soft licks until he reached his nipples.

  Wes stopped momentarily looking at Tycho's face, all flushed with desire.

  “Still want me to stop?”

  Tycho's voice was raspy, as he looked, mesmerized, into Wes’ glittering eyes. 

  “You're a kriffin’ tease, Wes… You cocky Taanabian devil!”

  Wes laughed softly before taking one of Tycho's nipples in his mouth, sucking and kissing it, circling it with his tongue, drawing a rough, loud moan from the Alderaanian.

  Maybe he should give in… 

  Take his clothes off and finally give Tycho what he wanted.

  What they both wanted!

  Tycho was breathing heavily under him, and that made him even more excited, wanting…

  He turned his attention to the other nipple, grabbing the pillow with one of his hands while the other gently squeezed the other man's buttocks.

  Tycho's moans had become breathless grunts. There was no more place for coherent thinking. His eyes were shut as he kept whispering a string of ‘please’ and ‘more’, to Wes’ delight.

  The Taanabian stopped, rising until he was kneeling, each leg at one of Tycho's sides. He had a curious expression on his face - a mix of merriment and a predatory smile on his swollen lips…

  He began to remove his own tunic, watching Tycho's chest rise and fall with the ragged breaths he drew in.

  It was a tempting vision.

  And this time he was way too deep into the desire… it was consuming him!

  He wanted Tycho so badly…

  “Ah, hell…” He groaned, leaning towards those alluring lips, pressing the Alderaanian's body against the mattress. His kiss was a passionate one, almost demanding. He could feel Tycho's fingers burying into his back as he corresponded to the kiss with the same passion.

  Wes rested his hand on the hem of Tycho's slacks, sliding them gently as the Alderaanian raised his hips trying to help Wes.

   Both men broke the kiss, gazing into each other's eyes. There was a hint of a plea in the Alderaanian's expression…

  Wes nodded with a smile, watching Tycho reach for one of the drawers on his nightstand…

  Then the sound of crackling static echoed from both of their commlinks.

  “No, no, no…” Tycho growled. “Just… please ignore it…”

  The static became words. “... south hangar… 30 minutes… flight suits…”

  “Sithspit!” Wes bit out, barely containing his frustration. He hissed as he got up to grab his commlink. “Janson here. What's the rush?”

  The crackled voice of Luke Skywalker erupted from the device. “An alert on Ione. We're being deployed to assist.”

  Wes grumbled, looking miserable and apologetic at Tycho, whom was already up and scrounging for his undergarments and his flightsuit.

  “I know, I know… you're sorry…” He mumbled. “It's not your fault anyway…” He threw his bag angrily on the bed. He stared intently in Wes’ eyes. “We're not gonna have the chance to go through with this before leaving for Taanab, are we?”

  “I'm not going to turn  _ our  _ first time into a quickie. So, no.” Wes clenched his hands. 

  Just when he'd decided to give in… to step to the next level of his affair with Tycho…

  Sensing the Taanabian’s levels of stress increasing, Tycho went to him, wrapping his arms around the other man's waist, drawing him closer.

  “It's ok.” He reassured him, kissing him gently. “I've waited this long! I can wait a bit more.” He smiled.

  Wes gave him a half-smile back, returning the embrace. 

  “I'll make it up to you. I promise!”

  Tycho chuckled, holding Wes tighter. “And I know Taanabians will drag themselves across hell if needed, to do good on a promise!”

  Both men laughed softly, exchanging tender kisses. 

  Wes whined playfully. “Do we really have to go?” He pouted.

  “Yes.”

  “We didn't even have breakfast…” Wes complained.

  “We better rush to the mess and try to gulp down some caf!” Tycho answered, opening the bottom drawer and throwing a handful of bars in Wes’ direction.

  “Ration bars…” Wes rolled his eyes.

  “Better than an empty stomach, loverboy!”

  Wes shrugged leaving the quarters after Tycho.

 

  They didn't even have the time to sit down, but then again, neither did any of the other pilots from Rogue and Renegade flights.

  Everyone was trying to stuff their pockets with ration bars while grabbing the steaming mugs of Caf and downing them unceremoniously.

  They reached Wedge and Hobbie, waving at them from the other end of the mess.

  “Any more Intel on the alert?” Tycho inquired.

  “A convoy.” Wedge replied, as the four pilots rushed to the south hangar. “Spare parts, droids… and a refugee shuttle from the mid-rim, so it seems.” He waved at Luke, talking to Narra and Senesca. 

  The three men greeted arriving pilots.

  “Gentleman, we've received a distress signal from the  _ Haastain,  _ a Hirsian refugee shuttle. They bring amongst other things, rudic crystals, which we are in dire need for our starfighters’ sensors.” Narra announced. “Primary objective is the refugee shuttle. Getting the rest of the convoy safe comes afterwards, understood?”

  A choir of  _ yessirs  _ echoed through the hangar.

  “Alright. Let's move.” Narra sent them to their X-Wings. “ May the Force be with us all!”

  The hangar was soon filled with the hum of the engines, people rushing from one place to another, taking on their familiar routines, making sure all mission procedures were scrupulously done.

  Sitting on their cockpits, Wes and Tycho exchanged smiles.

  The Alderaanian pushed his comm button, waving it at Wes before speaking to it.

  “You owe me…” 

  “I know.” Came the amused reply from the Taanabian.

  They closed their cockpits with a last glance, before the familiar whistle from the Incom’s starfighters’ engines filled the icy halls of the hangar.

  On that moment, the pilots turned automatically to the warrior mindset.

  It was a second nature to them all. Strapped inside their X-Wings, they focused on the mission ahead of them. Their hearts beat in time with the whistling engines. 

  Twelve X-Wings lift from the ground as one.

  Twelve X-Wing soared into the skies of Hoth.

  On the ground, all that their comrades could hope for, was for their success…

… And for twelve X-Wings to come back home!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wes and the boys are finally leaving for Taanab. The mood is a jittery as it can be...

**Arkan Homestead, Daouneer Valley**

  
  


  There was a wide smile on the man's face.

  The Rebel cell stationed on the outskirts on the Daouneer Valley, had received an encrypted message from the Rebel Command. It said they were sending a party of five pilots to oversee and escort to Echo Base the supplies they'd gathered to contribute to the war effort.

  One of them was his cousin!

  He couldn't wait to tell his aunt about the news!

  “Wait!” His brother Daymin called him. “I'm going with you too.”

  “Hurry up, then,” Dev smiled at the younger man. 

  The Arkan brothers hopped into the speeder, speeding off towards their aunt's farm, on the other side of the valley. Arriving at the Janson Farm, Dev and Daymin rushed to the main building where their aunt lived. The house was impressive! It was basically a cube with four round turrets at the end of each side and topped with domes. It’s white and yellow colour stood out from the rest of the brownish service buildings around the compound.

  They rang the buzzer, waiting anxiously for the familiar figure of Lady Serina to greet them at the door. 

  The woman appeared with her already usual half-smile. She had been dealt way too much pain in one lifetime, to be able to go back to the larger than life woman she had been when they were just kids…

  Maybe now, with Wes coming to spend some days with them, she could finally have a reason to regain the wide, warm smile they used to see in the past.

  “Hello, boys,” Lady Serina greeted them, inviting her nephews in. “Running errands?”

  Dev leaned to kiss his aunt on the cheek and receive another one on his forehead, followed closely by Daymin.

  “Actually,” He wrapped his arm around the woman's shoulders. “We're here with a message for you!” The brothers’ bright smiles didn't leave any doubts that said message’s content was a good one! 

  “You're gonna have visitors in two days.” Daymin said.

  “Visitors…?” Lady Serina eyed them suspiciously.

  Daymin’s smile widened. “Yep! Wes is coming!”

  The woman gaped, feeling like her heart could just leap out of her chest!

  “Wes… my Wes… my dear  _ tanee… _ ” She whispered, breathless.

  “He's staying just for some days. There are four other pilots travelling with him.” Dev informed her.

  “So, he's coming on a mission.” Serina concluded.

  “Yes,  _ itah. _ ” Daymin answered.

  Serina rested her hands on her hips. A lopsided grin appeared on her lips.

  “Well, I have a lot to do, if I wanna received my  _ tanee  _ and his friends properly.” She said.

  “They're staying here?”Dev asked 

  “Of course!” The tone in her voice gave no margin for discussion. Daymin chuckled at his brother, rolling his eyes.

  “Alright,  _ itah… _ ” Dev threw his hands up. “I'm sure Wes and his squadmates can look after themselves, anyway.”

  “Thanks, boys… you've made very happy.” Lady Serina hugged the men. “Now go. I'm sure your  _ maree  _ is waiting for you, and I have a lot to take care to prepare Wes’ arrival.”

  Dev and Daymin left the house, leaving their aunt behind, watching them go, her heart soaring.

  Her son was coming home!

  After all those years…

  
  


*********

  
  


**Somewhere in the Corellian Trade Spine, Aboard the _Independence_**

  “What is he doing?” Han appeared behind Luke and Wedge, as both men stared amusedly at Wes. The Taanabian had been on a jittery mood all morning and everyone knew it was caused by their departure to Taanab.

  “Beats me!” Wedge snorted. “He’s been driving us all crazy,  ‘getting ready’ for this trip... -- Wedge rolled his eyes, gesturing with his hands. -- He’s getting on everyone’s nerves!”

  Han shook his head, laughing. “He knows fidgeting on his X-Wing, packing, unpacking and then packing again won’t get him there any faster, right?”

  “He’s nervous! It’s normal!” Luke rose an eyebrow at both men. “Wes hasn’t been back home in, what? Six years?”

  “And counting…” Hobbie’s voice came from behind them. The Ralltiirian was accompanied by Tycho with both of their astromechs in tow. 

  “Just this morning he was complaining about the length of his hair…” Tycho chuckled.

  Wedge, Luke and Han exchanged an amused look.

  “He did, uh?” Wedge asked. “Funny, I don’t recall hearing him complain about that at the breakfast table…” 

  “Me neither.” Luke added.

  “I don’t even remember seeing him on the quarters…” Hobbie gave Tycho a sideways look. “And I’m his roommate!”

  “The three of you should have gotten up earlier then.” Tycho answered unfazed, not falling for his squadmates’ baiting. “Maybe then you’d have the ‘pleasure’ of putting up with his whining on the common showers…” He smirked. “He was ready to go cut his hair because, and I quote, he thought his mother would be disappointed by his looks!”

  “He does overreacts sometimes, doesn’t he?” Wedge nodded at Wes, who was walking towards them with an indecipherable expression. The others nodded in agreement.

  “What are you guys doing’?” Wes inquired his squadmates, his arms crossed. “None of you has gotten ready to leave yet!”

  “Wes… We  _ all _ have everything prepared already,” Luke shook his head in a mock frustration. “the difference is, we’re not going around like a headless avian.”

  “I’m not…” Wes pouted.

  “Yes you are!” Hobbie cut him off. “And you’re driving everyone nuts!”

  “Relax, kid!” Han patted him on the back. “You still have four hours left. Relax! Being on edge is not going to help you. Got everything you need packed? X-Wing ready? Got your blaster? Then you’re good to go!”

  “I guess you’re right…” Wes shrugged.

  “I usually am!” Han gave the pilots a lopsided grin. “Some people just can’t seem to acknowledge that fact…”

  “I’m telling Leia you said that!” Wedge taunted him.

  “Be my guest!” His smile widened. “Bring back some decent beverages from Taanab, will you? And maybe some of that slow-roasted spicy caf you guys do there. I’m tired of Ithorian caf… that think tastes awful!”

  Tycho nodded in agreement. “I don’t think it was chosen for its taste, Solo…”

  “Nope!” Hobbie said. “I mean, it’s a bad tasting concoction, but it’s as strong as a slap in the face!”

  “Been receiving many for comparison?” Wes wrapped his arm around his friend’s shoulders.

  “Shut up, Wes!”

  “You see the abuse I endure?” The Taanabian turned to Han. “It’s like this every day… they’re always telling me to shut up!” He put on a suffering look which only made the other men laugh at Wes’ theatrics. “Like I said… Some friends you are.”

  Han offered his hand to the pilots, saying his goodbyes to the five of them, with well-wishes and pats on their backs. They stood there, watching Han leave before turning to the mechanics to leave their astromechs in their care, watching as the R2 and R5 units were carefully placed behind the cockpit of their X-Wings.

  “It’s really happening…” Wes whispered.

  The four pilots exchanged looks. They knew their friend was delighted to finally go back home after so many years. Every single one of them carried with them the longing for home, -- especially Tycho who was still dealing with the aftermath of his grief, being followed by specialists and counting with his squadmates’ support every step of the way. -- and it was with a complicit feeling of joy that they saw at least one of them finally being able to appease the nostalgy of being far away from all they knew.

 And with all of the stories about Taanab that Wes kept sharing with them, they were actually curious to finally get to know that world!

  “Yeah, Wes… It is!” Wedge said. “Pity it’s only for a few days, uh?”

  “Better than six more years without going back, Wedge.”

  “I guess we’ll just have to try and make the best out of those days!” Tycho poked him gently with his elbow. There was a hint of a mischievous stare between both men. Wes could very well guess what Tycho’s definition of ‘the best’ was…

  “I guess…” The unspoken promise latent in his words. 

  “Anything interesting to do in Taanab?” Hobbie asked.

  “Lots of interesting things!” Wes nodded. “There’s a lot of work to do around the farm!” He winked.

  “That’s not…” Hobbie took a deep breath. “Why do you always have to be like that? I meant for fun.”

  “Being a farmer is fun!”

  “Wes…” Hobbie rolled his eyes at his friend.

  Wes chuckled, patting Hobbie on his back. “Yeah, there’s fun stuff to do, if we can go to Pendath without being spotted by the Imp garrison, that is! I do want to try and go to Ithylia’s Celebration, you know?”

  “Somehow I don’t think going to a party is part of the mission plan.” Luke reminded them.

  “Don’t be a spoilsport! We’re going, even if I have to get in disguise!”

  “Sure!” Wedge smirked. “We could go in women’s clothes! No one would expect that…”

  “Don’t!” Hobbie threw him a dirty look. “You can write this down, Wedge: You’ll never,  _ ever _ catch me in women’s clothing…”

  The four pilots laughed at Hobbie’s offended look. 

  “We’ll find you a nice blue dress to bring out your eyes, Hobbs.” Tycho giggled.

  “Ah! You wish…” Hobbie stuck his tongue out, bringing out further laughter from his squadmates.

  
  


*************** 

 

  The three officers stood leaning on the rail of the upper deck of the  _ Independence.  _ They watched on as the five Rogues boarded their X-Wings. They could hear the young men laughing with the carelessness of people used to live every minute like it was their last… 

  So was the life in the Rebellion. The life of warriors.

  “Kids!” The rough voice of General Rieekan broke the heavy silence.

  “What are you going on about, now?” General Airen Cracken turned to his friend with an indulgent smile.

  “They're all kids now…” Rieekan whispered. “We're sending out kids to die in this… war…”

  Commander Narra raised an eyebrow. “For a moment there, I thought you were going to curse, or something!”

  “Carlist Rieekan? Cursing?” Cracken took his hand to Narra’s forehead. “I better take to MedBay, my friend. I think you're coming down with a fever!”

  The two officers broke out in laughter, which only served to make Rieekan glare at them.

  “Are you two quite done?” He growled at them. “Seriously… Why do I put with you anyway?”

  “I know, right?” Arhul Narra smiled widely. “Don't you feel honored to have us as your friends?”

  Airen Cracken barely contained another bout of laughter at Rieekan’s annoyed expression.

  “Come on, Carl…” Cracken elbowed his friend. “We're just messing with you!”

 “Pff! Doesn't it bother you that we're watching boys going off to war? What ages were the pilots whose families you had to track to send condolences, Arhul? How old was that agent you lost on Commenor?” The General’s shoulders sagged, making him look older than the forty-eight year old man he was. “And we keep sending them…”

  Cracken and Narra stood at each side, resting a hand on each of Rieekan’s shoulders.

  “This is about your son too, isn't it?” Cracken asked.

  Rieekan nodded silently.

  “You always knew Dale wanted to be a part of our fight, Carl.” Narra added. “Remember when he tried to join that mission on Ralltiir?” The three men chuckled. 

  “I do,” Rieekan managed a smile. “That boy is going to drive me nuts one day, I tell you! He's strong-willed like his mother…”

  “And stubborn like his dad…” Narra told him.

  “Bad tempered like his dad…” Cracken added.

  “Alright, alright…” Rieekan threw his hands up. “I get it! At least he got placed on the fleet. Not on a starfighter squadron. It still doesn't help my anxiety, but at least he's closer to me.”

  “You'll have to let him go, eventually…”

  “I know Airen. I would prefer we'd managed to win this war before that!” 

  “General Rieekan. A moment of your time, please.” 

  The three men turned at the sound of that voice.

  “Your Highness.” Rieekan gave Leia the typical Alderaanian half-bow. “I'll see you at dinner time.” He dismissed Narra and Cracken, who greeted Leia on their way out. “How may I assist you, M’lady?”

  “You could get used to calling me Leia instead of ‘Highness’.” She smiled.

  “You're an Organa, M’lady. You're royalty.”

  “The royal house is gone, General…”

  “Not as long as you are alive, M’lady.”

  Leia shook her head, amused.

  “There's no changing your mind, is there, General?”

  The Alderaanian General clenched his hands behind his back, walking beside Leia.

  “You did not come here to discuss my temperament, did you M’lady?” He smirked.

  “No, indeed I did not. Lady Mon Mothma has sent for us.”

  Leia stopped at the sound of the engines of the X-Wings on full throttle. They watched the starfighters lift and suddenly fly away, out of the hangar and into the skies.

  Leia gazed at the General’s expression. 

  The majority of the personnel said he was ‘hard to love’, but what seemingly escaped them was that he worked tirelessly, analyzing all to the point of exhaustion to make sure they were as safe as he could guarantee.

  It was Rieekan’s way of compensating for his perceived failure towards their late world…

  “Taanab is a safe world.” Leia said.

  “With an Imperial garrison!”

  “A lax one…” She reminded him.

  “Still.” And his expression turned somber for a split second. But whatever had darkened the General’s mood, quickly vanished. 

  “They'll be fine!” Leia reassured him, as much as she was reassuring herself. “It's supposed to be a blue milk run.”

  “It's Taanab!” Rieekan scoffed. “It's more of a spiced milk run…” He mumbled.

  “A what?”

  “Nevermind. Let us see what Lady Mon Mothma wants from us, on this fine day!”

  Leia allowed herself to stay just half a step behind the General, staring at a familiar figure leaning on the wall of the hangar, gazing towards the way the Rogues had flown away…

  No need to worry, he'd said...

  He's a big boy and he can take care of himself, he'd said…

  He wasn't gonna hover around them like some over-concerned big brother, he'd said…

  Yet, there was Han! Always there to bid them farewell.

  Always worrying…

  “One day, he might just accept that it was never for the money.” Rieekan told Leia, following her gaze. “One day, he'll admit he finally found something to believe in and to fight for.”

  “He's got to come around on his own terms, General.”

  She just wished he did so sooner than later…

  
  


************* 


End file.
